I love you more than Family
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: Misaki gets hospitalized and it slips that him and Usagi are dating. Takahiro is utterly shocked and disapproves. But will a few unexpected events change his mind? Will Misaki have to choose between love and family? How will things turn out? Will Misaki ever get married and have a family? Who the hell knows? Read and find out! Will Usami end up alone? Or will Takahiro? Dundunduuuun
1. Chapter 1

Misaki is 22 years old and is about to graduate from the University, he might get a Job at murakawa company and still lives with Usami Akihiko.

It started as another day for Takahashi Misaki, nothing unusual happing that morning. But then again that was the unusual part. Usually Usami would already have his hands on Misaki. "Is he still working?" Misaki thought to himself as he prepared breakfast, "Well, not even the great lord Akihiko Usami can waist time messing with others." Misaki said to himself. Then suddenly Usami's bed room door slammed open. "Exactly 7:00am" Misaki thought.

"Usagi-san we're having salmon with todays breakfast." Misaki informed the silver head zombie.

"Nng" Usami groaned.

They both sat down and ate. Everything seemed normal so far. Nothing weird or strange, everything was fine. Until Misaki started to wash the dishes. He felt strong arms reach around him and hold his waist next to anothers. Usami's face was bearied in Misakis hair.

"Usagi-san, This is dangerous, please let go." The burnette said firmley.

"Misaki, I love you." Usami said in a soothing warm whisper.

Those words said with that vioce alone always made Misaki feel a happiness. But Misaki had the will power to over come all the older mans lustful expectations. "Usagi-san" Misaki said as he escaped the older mans grasp, "If you have time quoting the most original line in your BL's you should put all that energy into finishing your manuscript." He said.

"Yes yes" Usami replied.

"I'm off then, oh and I have to work after school so don't come and pick me up." Misaki mentioned while he tried to put his coat and scarf on.

"I could drive you to school you know" Usagi said walking up to Misaki.

"NO. Its fine, I'd rather not cause any problems."

"It's not a problem for me." Usagi said lighting another cigrette.

"I meant problems for me. Everyone talks about it." Misaki said making an annoyed face. Then he was about to walk out the door when, "Misaki." He turned to face the silver haired man, and notice two lips against his own. "Come home soon." Usami said releasing the kiss and smirking.

Misaki blushed and left, "See you later."

"Wait! I'll pick you up after work then!" Usami yelled.

"NO!" Misaki replied, "FINISH YOUR WORK."

{After University and work}

"Ah, Sumi sempai, Yeah, how are you? No, haha. Uh, Usagi-sans okay... Yes, but... Oh ok, well I have to go now, I'm going to work. Yeah you too, bye." Misaki hung up the phone. "Sometimes I think Sumi Sempai only calls to check up on Usagi-san..." Misaki thought.

Misaki POV

I really don't feel like making dinner tonight, but in these times Usagi-san really needs to eat. It can't be help! What should I make? Miso soup? Well its cold out, so maybe a hot pot? We have salmon, so something that would go good with salmon? Salmon curry? I'll worry about that when I get home.

No ones POV

While Misaki worried about dinner and other things he was unaware that a strange figure had been following him. The dark shadow came up behind Misaki and hit him in the back of the head with a metal bat. Misaki fell to the cold Icy ground. They were on a small road Misaki walked on as a short cut home, so no one was around and it was dark.

"Huh? Is he dead?" Another figure said coming out from behind a corner.

"No, but he'll probably either bleed out first or freeze to death, either way, he'll die soon." The main shadow said.

"Hmm... Hit him one more time, then...Lets take his coat and stuff!" The smaller shadow said.

"Ok but don't leave a trace of finger prints, our foot steps will be covered in the little snow thats falling." Then they left after smacking him with the metal bat again a few times and robbing Misaki leaving him nothing but the shirt and pants he was wearing and his cell phone.

Usami's POV

Misaki should've been home a half hour ago and he hasn't picked up his phone. Thats it, I tried to trust him, but I cant wait any longer. I'm going to look for him.

I checked his work and he wasn't there, I drove up and down streets. Then I remembered he uses a short cut to get to work. When I went down it calling his name I saw something, it was dark and cold so I couldn't make out what it was exactly. When I got closer I saw _him_.

"Misaki!? Misaki!" My heart dropped and I felt tears forming in my eyes. Quickly I checked if he was breathing and his heart was going slow... So I called for an ambulence.

No ones POV

Takahiro, Misaki's older brother came running in through the doors of the hospital to see Usami sitting in a chair with his face down in his hands and elbows resting on his knees.

"Usagi-san... Wheres misaki? Wheres my brother!?" Hearing Takahiro yell made Usami lift his head and look at him. His wife and child were right behind him with worried expressions. Takahiro seeing his best friend with red eyes and a damp face from probably crying he calmed himself down. He has never seen Usami upset in his life, let alone cry before. "Usagi-san, wheres Misaki?" He asked one more time.

Usami put his hand over his mouth and looked away, "In surgery..." He said.

"What! What happend!?"

"He was coming home from work and was attacked..." Usami put his face back in his hands as Takahiros wife started to try and comfort him.

The doctor came in and asked, "Are you Takahashi's brother?"

"Yes thats me." Takahiro and the doctor walked a bit out of ears reach.

The doctor explain that Misaki would recover but he need surgery because of a rupserred splean and a few broken ribs that were about to colide and colapse on some organs. "Thank heavens that man found him when he did, any moment longer and your brother would have died on the surgery bed." Takahashi thanked the doctor and went back to the others.

He got on his knees in front of Usami, and Usami lifted his head. Takahiro gave him a huge hug, tightly held him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Takahiro was crying on Usami's shoulder. "Usagi-san, you saved him!"

Usami holding Takahiro back exclaimed, "Huh?"

"The doctor said, any later and he would've died on the surgery table... Usagi-san, thank you, for looking for him..."

"Takahiro..."

{After a few weeks of visiting}

When Usami walked in Takahiro was sitting by the window reading. His wife was home taking care of Mahiro. Usami sat next to Misaki, who had been sleeping since the surgery. (When he woke up, he'd immediatly fall back to sleep)

"Usagi-san, I am truely greatful. If there was anything I could ever do for you, name it, I'll do anything." Takahiro said, placing his book on his lap.

Usami thought about it 'Your blessing' He wanted to say. He thought about it alot, and before anything else that might try to sepperate him and Misaki, he wanted Takahiro to know. He was going to do it, he needed to do it. Usami knew that Misaki was the one who wanted to tell his brother, but he couldn't wait any longer.

Usami grabbed hold of Misaki's hand, "Takahiro, don't blame Misaki or hate him, but..." He paused and Takahiro looked at him in confusion, "I love Misaki..."

Takahiro was quiet for about a minute, "As family?" He asked.

"No, I love him..." He repeated.

Takahiro stood up, "What do you mean? Whats going on?" Takahiros face said it all, he wasn't ok with it.

"Me and Misaki are lovers. He wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of something else will happen that might try to seperate us, so while we had a chance together, I decided now..." Usami said, stareing at his sleeping burnette lover.

"Usagi-san... Your joking right?" Takahiro asked taking a step forward.

"No, I love Takahashi Misaki..." Usami said brushing his fingers through Misaki's hair.

"I-I'm sorry, after today, I don't want you to visit any more..." Takahiro said with some hair covering his eyes.

Usami's face expression was sad, hurt, angery, and surprised. Surprised his best friend had once again denied him his love. "But!" Usami tried to argue.

"When Misaki wakes up, I'll tell him it's done! He will also be moving back in with me!" Takahiro yelled angry.

"Misaki's old enough to decide things on his own!"

"I wont allow him to be spioled! He will learn how to depend on himself, without you!"

"He doesn't even depend on me now! If he only depended on me a little more..." Usami's vioce started to shake and his eyes began to water. "He never lets me help him, he wants to do everything on his own, he wouldn't even let me pick him up from work... Because he was worried about my work..." Usami put one of his palms over one of his eyes, "Damn it!"

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry... But, he will live on his own one day, get a job, find love(with a female) and start his family... I'm going home now, goodnight. Usami." Then Takahiro left.

Usami, still holding onto Misaki's hand fell to his knees crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry... But, he will live on his own one day, get a job, find love(with a female) and start his family... I'm going home now, goodnight. Usami." Then Takahiro left.

Usami, still holding onto Misaki's hand fell to his knees crying.

{Next day}

Takahiro was sitting next to Misaki looking out the window, thinking about what had happend yesturday.

"Onii-chan...?" Takahiro looked with surprise as the brunette boy struggle to sit up from his hospital bed.

"Misaki! your awake!" Takahiro hugged his little brother tightly.

"Ow! Can't breathe!"

Takahiro let got, "Sorry, I'm just so glad!"

"I feel fine, What happend? Where am I!?" Misaki started to freak out.

"Your in a hospital, don't move so much, you had surgery a few days ago, you were in... an, accident." Takahiro explained.

"Oh, man.. That sucks... Huh?" Misaki started to look around and scan the room.

"What is it Misaki?" Takahiro asked.

"Wheres Usagi-san? Is he working? Wait, did he get hurt too!?" Misaki got really worried.

Takahiro didn't feel comfortable with it, "No, he's probably home working." He said. 'I won't tell you I know yet.' He thought. "Anyways, you'll be living with me after you get out of the hospital."

"What!? But you have a family, I'd just be a burden.." Misaki stated.

"Your family too! It's already been decided."

"But Nii-chan, I-I don't think I should, It'd be best if I just stayed with Usa-"

"Misaki." Takahiro interrupted. 'I guess I'll bring it up' He thought, "You wont be staying with Usami anymore, due, to... Some surcumstances." He said.

"Usami? What do you mean surcumstances?" Misaki asked.

"I'm sorry, but your not aloud to see him anymore."

"Wh-what do you mean? See him?" Misaki said in a cold sweat.

"He told me you were 'Lovers' so I told him not to see you anymore too." Takahiro said as his smile turned into a small frown.

"Lovers...?" Misaki quietly questioned to himself.

"So, it wasn't true? was it only one sided?" Takahiro asked after he heard Misaki question it.

"Y-ye..." He didn't finish the word, "N-no... It wasn't one sided..." He said in a whisper and his head down.

"Misaki..." Takahiro said. "Well, I need to go, I'll be back for you tomrrow, so get some rest." Then Takahiro patted Misaki's head and left.

"Nii-chan, your to overprotective..." Misaki said under his breath.

Not to long after, Misaki decided to call Usami. _Ring~ring_ "Hello?"

"Uh, Usagi-san?" Misaki said.

"Misaki? Your awake? Are you ok? What is it?" Usami was more than happy to hear his beloveds vioce again.

"Usagi-san I'm fine, but I heard what happend, not just to me, but you and my brother..." All was silent for awhile, until, "Why did you tell him?"

"I wasn't sure if I'd get another chance. Misaki-"

"You should've waited until I was awake!? We could've explained together..."

"I'm sorry..."

'Is that all he can say? What does he mean?' Msaki was worrying to himself. "Usagi-san..."

"Misaki? What is it?"

"They let me out tomorrow, come get me..." Misaki said, his vioce turning to a monotoned and quiet.

"But Takahiro-"

"Are you afraid my brother will hate you? Please..." Misaki hung up the phone and fell asleep.

{Next day}

Takahiro walked into Misaki's room only to find it empty. He looked around and everything was packed and cleaned, like Misaki was never there. Takahiro started to freak out, so he ran to the closest desk and asked a nurse where Misaki Takahashi was. The nurse told him that Misaki checked out early this morning with an Akihiko Usami. Takahiro was ferious.

{In a red sports car}

Misaki and Usami were parked in the parking lot before going inside to the pent house.

"Usagi-san... I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking... I-I just couldn't, I couldn't imagine what I'd do, if, if you w-were..." Misaki stuttered and struggled to talk.

Usami leaned over and held Misaki close to him and tightend his hold. "I love you. I love you, I love you!" Misaki could hear his heart pounding. "Takahiro will get over it, I just can't live without you, Misaki. I love you."

"Usagi-san, I-I L-lov~" Usami's eyes widend and so did his smile. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying!" Misaki said crying a little.

"It's ok, I understand your feelings." Usami pushed Misaki down. "I love you too."

"Wait! Not here, lets atleast go inside." Misaki argued.

"No time, your brother will go looking for you there, besides no ones around, it's perfect."

"No, please, I'm still a little sore, the cars not helping..." Misaki protested.

Usami seemed to understand with an upset and defeated face. So he got out and picked Misaki up like a princess, Misaki freaked out because of this. Usami hurried to their pent house, when he went inside he saw Misaki just standing in the door way. He was staring at Takahiro.

"You bastard!" Takahiro yelled at Usami, "I thought you were my close friend!? Then you go and kidnap my little brother!?" Takahiro was angry, not even Misaki has ever seen his older brother so mad.

"Takahiro... I'm sorry, but I-" Usami started.

Misaki interrupted, "It wasn't his idea."

"Misaki?" Both Usami and Takahiro said.

"I was the one who called Usagi-san, I told him to come get me, and I-I don't want you to hate me or Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled "Please understand! Stop being so over protective and for once let me make my own chioces and decisions! Your too pushy Onii-chan! I love both of you and don't want you to hate eachother because of me! I'm the reason this all happend so stop being mad at Usagi-san! He's done nothing and just doesn't want you to hate him! I don't want you to hate him... I don't want you to hate me, or my desicions..." Misaki was crying a bit as he stared at the grown wiping his eyes.

"Misaki, I-I don't understand? Your not the blame of any of this!" Takahiro tried to reasure him.

"Misaki..." Usami said softly.

Misaki looked up and walked to the kitchen, confusion spread across the faces of Takahiro and Usami. Misaki started to make tea. "Takahiro, Usagi-san, sit down, we're going to talk this out, NOW." Misaki was serious. The two sat down across from eachother.

Misaki surved the tea and sat in a recliner next to both of them. He stared at his tea on the coffee table in the middle of all three of them.

"Please, forgive me." Usami broke the silence. "Both of you..." He put his cup down on the table and held a hand over his eyes, "For what I'm about to say, I'm so sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki looked up and walked to the kitchen, confusion spread across the faces of Takahiro and Usami. Misaki started to make tea. "Takahiro, Usagi-san, sit down, we're going to talk this out, NOW." Misaki was serious. The two sat down across from eachother.

Misaki surved the tea and sat in a recliner next to both of them as he stared at his tea on the coffee table in the middle of all three of them.

"Please, forgive me." Usami broke the silence. "Both of you..." He put his cup down on the table and held a hand over his eyes, "For what I'm about to say, I'm so sorry..."

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki said.

Usamis hand left his face and he looked up at Takahiro, then Misaki. Misaki had a sad expression, he had weird thoughts going through his head like, '_Will he break up with me?_' and '_Is going to make me move out?_' Misaki was worried.

Takahiro had on a serious face waiting with suspence. "What is it?" Takahiro asked.

"I'm selfish..." Usami started. The Takahashi brothers weren't about to disagree with that logic. "I've been selfish my whole life. I did what I wanted to and didn't listen to others... Then I met Takahiro." Takahiro got curious, wondering why he was mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Takahiro asked, Misaki got a bit sad.

"He used to be in love with you." Misaki muttered, hiding his eyes behind hair.

"What?" Takahiro was confused.

"I fell in love with you when we first met. It was always one sided. I had only known Misaki for a couple of month, and you for years, but when you got engaged he could tell what I was feeling. He cried for me that night, and you were still so oblivious. He shared my sadness, and thats the reason I fell in love with him." Usami looked at Misaki.

Misaki was choked up with happiness. "Is this true?" Takahiro asked and turned to Misaki.

"Y-yes... That night was the first and basically the only time in my life I wanted to hit you... Sorry, Onii-chan..." Misaki looked back to Usami, who continued.

"I've never liked other people, and I don't like to do things for others. But when I met you two, I found myself doing everthing in my power to make you guys happy. I didn't care about myself, as long as both of you were happy. I never asked for anything in return." Usami explained to them.

"Usagi-san.." Misaki said with a small smile.

"As I said before, I'm selfish. I don't ask for things, no, I get what I want. When I have what I want, I'll never let it go. I'm sorry Takahiro," Usami stood up making Takahiro stand up too, "I love Misaki, and I have no intentions of letting him go. I can't live without him." Usami said. Misaki blushed a bit.

Takahiro slammed at the table causing Misaki to jump in his seat, "Onii-san!"

"If you loved me I don't see how its possible to just fall in love with my kid brother in just a day! Your, you, I don't know what to call you!? But that kind of stuff only happens in fairy tales and this is reality! Misaki will have to get a good job and pay for his own home and everything! He can't depend on you!" Takahiro argued.

"Stop!" Both Usami and Takahiro looked down at Misaki as he quickly stood up from his chair. "Enough! You have to understand, I don't rely on Usagi-san!" Misaki tried to explain.

Takahiro was still confused, "What do you-" Misaki cut him off.

"Usagi-san always, and I mean always trys to help me, or make things easier, but... I refuse every attempt he makes so my life isn't hard. I work hard to support not only me, but Usagi too!" Misaki told his brother.

"Your lieing, theres no way you could make enough money to support both of you in this pent house!" Takahiro explained.

"I might pay the bills, but Misaki insists on paying for the food and any other daily utensils we use." Usami said, then he patted his lover on the head.

Misaki blushed, "Y-yeah, I don't like to be a bother, so I, I take it upon myself to do things myself. I'm sorry..." Misaki looked down not wanting to look his brother in the eyes after shouting at him with such athority.

"Misaki... There's no need to apologize, besides, I really think you should move out of here and live your own life." Takahiro said.

"I am! Onii-chan, this is my life! And like it or not, I'm not moving out!" Misaki yelled, trembling.

"You don't know what your saying, we'll talk about this tomorrow, I'm sure we're all tired. You can rest at my house." Takahiro tried to grab Misaki's hand but he pulled away.

"No, I'm not leaving Usagi-san's side. Like I said, I'm not moving out, I, I..." Misaki's voice trailed off.

Usami started to smile, Takahiro's eyes widend, but he wasn't smiling. Misaki seemed to gather up the courage he needed to say, "I Love Usagi-san!" He yelled with his arms at his side and eyes tight shut with and a huge blush over his face.

"Misaki!" Usami couldn't control himself and held Misaki, tighter and tighter each second. When the two pulled away they looked into eachothers eyes.

"My brother isn't a Homo like you Usagi-san! You can't just expect me to accept that!" Takahiro yelled at Usami.

Out of the corner of Takahiro's eye Misaki was going towards him, then_ SLAP!_

Everyone was speechless, except for Misaki, "I'll accept you insulting me because I'm your brother, but it's rude and horrible to call Usagi-san, or anyone a homo! I thought I'd never get the feeling of hitting you like I did that night, but I guess I was wrong..." Misaki yelled with his eyes watering.

"Mi-Misaki... I'm sorry, f-for the way I've b-been acting... I'm sorry..." Takahiro stuttered. His eyes watered from the shock and guilt. Misaki held his brother as he let out a shameful cry from being rude to bother.

{30 minutes Later}

All three of them calmed down and were sitting in silence again. This time Misaki broke the silence, "Onii-san, will you accept us..?" Misaki asked not daring to look at his brother.

Takahiro stayed silent so Usami spoke up, "Takahiro, I can't convince you to agree with this like I convinced you to let Misaki stay here all those years, but... Please consider Misaki's happiness." Usami said, Misaki's attention strayed from his cup of tea and too Usami.

"If you really want my consent on the whole thing, I'd have to say..."

The burnette and silver haired men waited anxiously for a reply.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

All three of them calmed down and were sitting in silence again. This time Misaki broke the silence, "Onii-san, will you except us..?" Misaki asked not daring to look at his brother.

Takahiro stayed silent so Usami spoke up, "Takahiro, I can't convince you to agree with this like I convinced you to let Misaki stay here all those years, but... Please consider Misaki's happiness." Usami said, Misaki's attention strayed from his cup of tea and too Usami.

"If you really want my consent on the whole thing, I'd have to say..." Takahiro strayed off for a second. "I can't aprove this. You can't have my blessing..." Takahiro annouced.

"Onii-Chan!?" Misaki yelled, at the same time Usami yelled too, "Takahiro!"

Takahiro stood up, "Misaki, I love you, and I've always done whats best for you, so please don't hate me for my opinion, you asked. I put your happiness in consideration, so put my happiness into yours." Misaki's eyes began to water, and he was injured in it all, not physically but mentally.

Takahiro began to walk to the door and Usami quickly followed. "Takahiro, please wait!" Takahiro stopped after opening the door and turned to face Misaki who was still sitting but was turned around in his seat to face his brother.

"Misaki, I'm sorry to put this pressure on you, but.. It's either me, or Usami! I'm going to give you several chances to come home, but they'll run out eventaully and I'll know who you'll choose." as Takahiro began to walk out he said, "Family or _Him_." And then he left.

'I have to choose...?' Misaki thought. 'I, I can't...' Misaki started to sob. Usami had run out after Takahiro and Misaki was alone in the pent house. "I can't!" Misaki yelled to himself. He stayed sitting on the chair with his knees up trying to stop crying until Usami returned.

"Misaki," Usami said standing next to the door. He then ran to him and got on his knees as he held the burnette. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry... Its all my fault..." Misaki stopped his crying and pulled from Usami so they looked eachother in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, I already kind of knew how Onii-chan would act." Misaki tried to be strong. Usami could tell how bad he was hurting, he just lost his brother. Misaki's eyes were a bit puffy but not too bad, they were red also. "It'll be ok..." Misaki tried to reasure his silver haired lover.

{Night}

Misaki finished washing the dishes and was about to head to bed. At the time he headed up the stairs, he was pulled back by long comforting arms. Usami pulled him into a hug. "I love you," He whispered into Misaki's ear.

Misaki hugged him back tightly in Usami's surprise. "I-I, uh, I l-love y-y-you, t-too..." He stuttered. Misaki's face stained red with a blush. Usami looked at him and smiled happily now that his lover returned the words.

"I love you, I love you, I love you-" Before Usami continued Misaki interrupted.

"Okay, thats enough! Don't say it so much, so cassually.." Misaki argued.

Usami pulled him into one more hug, "Goodnight Misaki, I love you, so much." With that said he kissed Misaki on the mouth and ruffled his hair. Misaki got flustered but managed to make it to his room.

Usami's POV

After Misaki went to his room I headed to mine to finish up some work. I want so badly to spend the night with him, but he's under too much pressure. I sat infront of my computer and leaned back, thinking of what happend when I chased after Takahiro.

'Takahiro wait!' I called out. He stopped in the lobby, luckily no one was around. Takahiro turned to face me and he seemed upset. "I have nothing to speak with you about." He said. "Takahiro, please listen. I don't want you to hate Misaki, I pulled him into this relationship and now we love eachother! Please don't do this to Misaki." I tried to reason with him. "I would never hate my brother, but your on thin ice Usami Akihiko. I gave Misaki a choice, and I have no doupt he'll choose family, I raised him to become an independent young man!" I understood what he was saying, but still, I couldn't let this happen, "I understand, but..." I paused for a second, "But, You already denied me my first love! And now your going to deny me my last!? I love him and I wont be able to live without him!" I yelled. "Deny you your first? I loved a women and you knew it! it was your own fault!" Takahiro shouted. "Misaki's my last salvation..." I said frowning. He looked at me then turned around and walked away. Thats when I remebered Misaki's alone.'

Tonight's going to be another sleepless one.

{Next day}

Misaki tried to continue life as usual, but he made little mistakes. Like, pouring hot coffee in a cold cup, or forgetting to put oil in the pan before he started to cook, and putting mismatched socks on and messing up the buttons on his shirt. Usami noticed these things.

"Misaki?" Usami said.

"Y-yeah, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"I think you should stay home today." Usami said lighting another cigrette.

Misaki was finishing washing the breakfast dishes, "Eh!? I can't." He said.

"It's winter break for your school right?" Usami pointed out.

"I still have work." Misaki said while taking off his apron.

"I already called them, I told them you were sick." Usami said holding up the house phone.

"W-what!?" Misaki shouted at the older man.

Usami came up from behind Misaki and wrapped his arms around the burnette as he burried his face in the soft hair. "You need to relax a bit. Take a break, Okay?" Usami said.

"I can't." Misaki still refused.

"Look, your making alot of little mistakes only children could make." Usami pointed out.

"You've made half of those mistakes only a few days ago..." Misaki said under his breathe.

Usami glared for a second then said, "The point is that you'll most likely just screw up at work too, so just stay home for a day or two." Usami said then walked away to sit on the couch next to suzuki-kun.

Misaki couldn't really disagree with that logic. He then started to head up stairs. "I guess I'm going to finish a report from school. Don't bother me." Misaki said as he shut his bedroom door.

At that time to phone rang, not the house phone but Misakis cell phone. Usami gets up to grab it, Misaki left it on the counter. Usami picks it up and frowns to see who it is. _Sumi-Sempai._.

Usami answers the phone. "Misaki-kun~! What are doing now?" Sumi asked.

"Resting." Usami said sternly.

"Usami-san!?3" Sumi yelled, "How are you?"

"Goodbye." Usami said as he was about to hang up.

"Wait! Stop being so rude." He said.

"No." Then he hung up.

Misaki walked out of his room and saw Usami with his phone. "What are you doing!?" Misaki ran and took his phone from him.

"You didn't tell me he was still calling you." Usami said.

Misaki looked at his phone and seen Sumi-sempai just called. "Only on occasions. He only calls to get an update on you usually, it doesn't matter." Misaki said.

"It does matter! Don't you remeber what trouble he put us through?"

"So now anyone who gives us a little trouble should be shunned by us!?" Misaki retaliated.

"You know what I mean Misaki!" Usami told him.

"Sumi-sempai just gave us a little trial! So does that make him a shameful man!?" Misaki was already stressed enough.

"Misaki caml down, it was just unneeded stress we could avoid." Usami said.

"Buy avoiding him? We-You can't keep avoiding or running away from trouble! If you do, if you do that then, then what will my brother be to you...? Your his best friend! And he's my brother! We can't just keep avoiding trouble!" Misaki ran to the door and put his shoes on.

"Misaki!?" Usami yelled going to him. He put his hand on his shoulder but Misaki shook it off.

"I'm going to work, I have to keep busy to get my mind off things... I-I'll be home shortly..." He then ran out of the house.

Usami understood he was in the wrong, but he didn't like when things got in the way for him and Misaki. He walked to the house phone and dialed a number.

"Why did you call?" The person on the other line said.

"Takahiro, I want to meet up. And this time just talk with you, I have a few things I'd like to say." Usami said in a calm collected voice.

"Alright, I'm reasonable enough to at least hear you out in person. But, it wont make me change my mind Usagi-san..." Usami sighed in relief to hear Takahiro call him 'Usagi-san'.

{Hours later}

Misaki returned home and Usami was walking down stairs with his coat. "Are you heading out?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, I have some buisness to take care of, sorry, I might be home late." He said.

"Its fine..." Misaki felt guilty about what had happend earlier that day and wanted to apologize, but he couldn't get the words out.

Usami noticed and patted his head, "Its alright, I love you." And then he left after ruffling his hair.

"Yeah..." Misaki whispered to himself.

Misaki headed to the kitchen to prepare something he could eat. while he cooked he thought to himself, 'I told Usagi-san not to run from his troubles, but thats exactly what I'm doing.' Misaki stopped what he was doing and headed to the phone, 'I need to face my problems.' He picked the phone up and called Takahiro's home, his wife answered.

"Hello, Misaki?" Manami, Takahiro's wife said.

"Ah- um, is Nii-chan there by any chance?" Misaki asked.

"I'm sorry Misaki dear, but you just barely missed him. But he did say he'd be somewhere close by you I believe." She told him.

"Really? Great, where did he say he was going?" Misaki asked.

"He was going to meet someone at XXXX Cafe I think, thats close by right?" She explained to him.

"Yes, thank you. Goodnight Manami-nii-san." He said.

"Goodnight Misaki-kun, take care." She then hung up the phone.

"Alright! That's in walking distance." As Misaki got ready to leave he paused for a second, "What if its for buisness? Maybe I shouldn't disturb him and a guest..." Misaki stood in the entrance of the pent house and debated with himself. "If it's a buisness meeting I'll just turn around and come back." He decided and left.

{XXXX Cafe}

Takahiro walked in a saw Usami sitting down with one vacant seat across the small round table. He had his chin resting in his hand while he stared seriously out the window.

"Usagi-san!" Usami looked up and saw Takahiro walking toward him waving.

"Takahiro, I'm glad you decided to meet me here. Now we can talk without hurting Misaki." Usami mentioned.

Takahiro took his seat and ordered a cup of coffee, as did Usami. "So, Go ahead, I'm listening." Takahiro said flatly as the waitress set down their coffee.

"Well, for one, I really need you to understand that I really do care about Misaki." Usami started.

{Outside XXXX Cafe}

Misaki walked into the entrance and stood there looking around. "Only took me 15 minutes, he should still be here." He looked and finally saw his brother. He walked up closer not seeing the person he was meeting with because a small wall was blocking them. When Misaki looked around the wall he saw Usami, shock spread across his mind as he mentally freaked out.

Misaki quickly hid on the other side of the wall at a small table like theirs. He quietly listend to the conversation with curiosity.

"And I'll admit, I could've handled the news better, but that doesn't change the fact that it's Misaki." Takahiro said. Misaki was confused about the conversation, he just started listening in the middle of it.

"So if it was anyone else you'd be fine with it?" Usami stated bluntly.

"Usagi, you know what I mean." Takahiro replied.

"But you don't know what I mean. What exactly do you not approve of with us?" Usami asked.

"I think you know what." Takahiro snapped. Usami gave Takahiro an annoyed face. "Misaki deserves better then this anyway, and you know it." Usami's face lessened and went to a bit of confusion.

"I want to spoil him." Usami added.

"Thats not what he needs though. Misaki deserve to find love with a women and build a family, he'll get a great job and live a normal life." Takahiro said.

Usami stayed quiet and put his hands over his mouth and thought about it.

Takahiro continued, "Your my best friend and you stood by wether it was love or friendship, but frankly I don't care right now. All I care about is Misaki's and **your **happiness. I want you to be happy, but not with my little brother."

Usami lifted his head to speak, "Misaki is my happiness, without him, without him around I'd rather die." Usami pointed out.

Misaki blushed at that comment, he could hear his heart skip a beat.

"I see, but you know after our parents died I took care of Misaki myself." Takahiro looked down at his coffee. "He never had a normal life with parents, and I couldn't give him everything he wanted. Now he has a chance to change it all himself."

"But Takahiro-" Usami started but was quickly cut off.

"I know you mean well, trust me, if Misaki was a girl I'd gladly give her up to you, because I know your kind and loving. But thats not the case, Misaki is a man, and as such he needs a female wife to have a happy normal family." Takahiro took a break from talking and took a drink of his coffee.

"I know Misaki diserves the best, including a family, and that's something I really can't give him, but, but-" Usami was cut off again.

"Thank you for understanding." Usami looked up at Takahiro who had on a soft small smile, "I love Misaki with all my heart, and I'll admit I'm not 100% sure he would choose family over you..." Takahiro's eyes faded to a dark sadness and his smile seemed to get harder to hold.

"I'm not sure if he'd choose me though. Plus that was a selfish choice your making him decide upon Takahiro." Usami said.

"Yeah, but if he does'nt choose to come home with me, I-I don't know what to do... He's my brother, he's all I really have left other then my wife and son..." Takahiro began to sob.

"Nii-Chan..." Misaki whispered to himself.

"Takahiro, t-then maybe you shouldn't of gave him the choice. If I were you I'd take Misaki..." Usami looked away, not wanting to see Takahiro cry.

"Usagi-san, please help me... I can't bring myself to accept you two for Misaki's sake, but will he hate me for it?" Takahiro asked Usami as he looked at him. "Please don't take my baby brother away from me..." Usami looked at Takahiro who had tears flow down his face like a waterfall.

Usami looked down, hair covered his eyes. "I understand..." Takahiro wiped his face. "I-I'll, I'll break t-things off, w-with, M-m-mi-misa-" Before Usami finished he wiped away a few tears that were ready to fall down his cheeks.

Misaki was in disbelief. 'W-what are you saying?' Misaki's eye were wide as he carefully listend to each word. 'Break what off? With who?' Misaki was on the verge of tears as well. 'Who's the one who always says 'I love you' repeatedly!?' 'Who always says he'll never let me go!?' 'Didn't you say you couldn't live with out me!?' 'Then why!?' 'Why!?' 'Why would you say something like that?' Misaki's mind was going crazy. 'I thought-' 'I thought you...'

"Usagi-san! You'd really do this for me!?" Takahiro stood up from his seat as Usami still sat in his place with a hand over his eye while he clenched his teeth.

Usami then began to speek again, "T-Takahiro, I-" Usami was cut off by a horrified yell.

"I thought you Loved Me!?" Misaki came from behind the small wall with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Misaki!?" Takahiro said in surprise, his tears long gone.

"Misaki!?" Usami was just as surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sososososososo... sorry for the lateness, for a few lot of weeks I didn't have internet:'( Wellllllll here, enjoy, fav, review!:)**

Usami then began to speek again, "T-Takahiro, I-" Usami was cut off by a horrified yell.

"I thought you Loved Me!?" Misaki came from behind the small wall with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Misaki!?" Takahiro said in surprise, his tears long gone.

"Misaki!?" Usami was just as surprised.

"I t-thought, I thought y-you, l-loved me.." Misaki cried a bit more with his fists trying to dry his eyes.

Usami stood up and placed a hand on Misaki's head, signaling him to look up. Misaki saw Usami's face. He had a soft smile and teary eyes.

"Takahiro, I changed my mind, I could never give Misaki up, not even to you. I choose him over the world." Usami said and Misaki looked up at him, Usami placed a kiss upon Misaki.

Takahiro made a sour face and then it was covered with his hair and a shadow, "I see. Then please do excuse me..." Takahiro turned to leave.

"Onii-Chan!" Misaki called out, Takahiro stopped and turned his head, "Misaki, I'll be in contact with you in a while, goodnight." Then he left.

Later Usami and Misaki apologized to the store owners and payed. They walked home together that night, hand in hand, in the chilly air.

When they got home Usami immediatly kissed Misaki and led him to the couch. After parting for air Usami said, "I love you, I'm sorry I made you cry.." Usami said with a sad expression.

"Its alright, I-I just decided it was about time I quit running from my problems... But now I think Onii-" Misaki was cut off by a passionate kiss.

"Takahiros a big boy, he'll face this sooner or later. right now I want you to pay attention to me, and me only..." Usami kissed him again and began to unbutton misakis shirt.

"Usagi-san, wait, not here..." Misaki said.

Usami smiled, "Alright." Usami picked Misaki up and hurried to the room.

Once Misaki was put down on the bed he lifted his top half up with his arm. "Maybe we shouldn't, you haven't eaten yet have you? And you've been wor-" Usami interrupted Misakis thoughtfully worrying with a giggle.

"After how hard you are right now your still worried about me? If you are, you should know, I can't wait any longer. I need more Misaki..." Usami started to kiss Misaki.

He started with misakis mouth. Usami used his tounge to sweep across Misaki's upper lip, signaling him to open. He then ventured in hid burnette lovers mouth. After he kissed Misaki's forehead and made his way down his body. Misaki shivered abit at the transaction.(A/N That all the detail you guys need about their night, shall we skip to morning?)

The next morning Misaki woke up to peace and quiet, in Usami Akihiko's bedroom. He tried to sit up but suddenly there was a sharp pain in his hips and he fell back in bed. "I forgot, Usagi-san went at it hard last night..." Misaki moaned. Just then Usami walked in with a tray.

"You seemed to like it that way last night, you were very-" Usami was interrupted with a loud shriek.

"SHUT UP!" Misaki shreiked.

Usami set the tray on the night stand and helped Misaki get in a sitting position by putting pillows behind him. He then placed they food tray on Misaki's lap and tried to feed him, but Misaki fought back.

"What are you doing!?" Misaki yelled.

"Whats it look like? I'm going to feed you. Now hold still." Usami held him down and fed him.

"AAAHHH!" Misaki jolted up. "What is that!?" He yelled.

"I made it myself, its an omelet with chili in it."

'For one, that omelet is way to hard and two, just how much chili did he put in it!? And why chili!?' Misaki thought. "Ah, I'm fine now really. I'll go start on breakfast now..." As soon as Misaki took a step, he fell flat on his face.

"Your not fine yet, here, get back in bed for awhile, I'll run you a hot bath." Usami said as he helped misaki back into bed.

"Thank you..." Misaki said.

Later Misaki got into the bath. "Do you want me to stay and help you?" Usami asked.

"No need!" Misaki yelled. 'I know he has other intentions..." He thought as he sank into the steamy water.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

Usami was cleaning up his mess as the phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ah! Usami Sempai, how are you?" Sumi was on the other line. Just before Usami could hang up Sumi said something, "Don't hang up. I was calling to tell Misaki something important." He mentioned.

At this point Usami was a bit curious, "He can't come to the phone right now, I can deliver it for you." He said.

"Ok, then please pass this on to Misaki." After somewhat of time passed, Usami finally hung up with Sumi.

Misaki was out of the bath and making his way down the stairs, "Usagi-san? What is it? Did someone call?" As Misaki got down the stairs he noticed Usami's face, It had Shock written on it.

"It was that Sempai of yours." He said.

"Sumi Sempai?" Misaki question.

"Yeah."

"W-what did he want?" Misaki asked a bit scared that this would cause more problems.

"He, he just wanted to let you know, he found a boyfriend..." Usami said.

"Wha-! Really!? Thats great, that means hes happy, right!? I'm so glad!" Misaki was filled with joy.

"Yeah, thats great." Usami smiled a little.

"Well, I'll call to congratulate him later, first I'll get lunch started." Misaki made his way to the kitchen.

"Right." Usami replied. He then sat down on the couch and pulled up the days paper, and he began to think of the conversation he had with Sumi. 'Ok, then please pass this on to Misaki. It seems as though you aren't planning on letting go of Usami sensei so easily, so I've decided to try and move on sence your my friend. But, if theres ever a time you two seem uneasy, I wont hesitate to snatch him up. Also, me and my new boyfriend would be very delighted if you and Usami Sensei joined us for dinner sometime3' And with that said Usami said something, 'I hope you two are very happy, because I'll never leave Misaki, or let him go. We'll politely refuse the dinner offer, we have something else to deal with now, so please leave us be.' Only a second later Sumi replied, 'I see... Well, if your ever having troublesome problems, you know where to find me, bye bye~' The Usami hung up.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki's voice reached Usami and pulled him back to reality.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"Its time to eat." Misaki smiled.

"Right, thanks." Usami smiled back at Misaki. When he stood up he placed a gentle but meaningful kiss upon Misaki's lips. "I love you."

Misaki blushed then looked down with a stubborn look, "Me too."

Usami smiled again, happy with his lovers reaction.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, you can eat now." Misaki told Usami.

"Alright." Before Usami started to eat he heard Misaki, "W-what is it?"

"Who is it Misaki?" Usami got up and went over to where Misaki was, only to see-...

To be continued...

**So yeah... Haha please review and fav and follow and all that stuff:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Hello, how are you? Good? Angry because I take so long to post? Sorry... Well, I put "W-what is it?" Just in the spurr of the moment, so I really had to think about it... LOL ok! Enjoy!**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, you can eat now." Misaki told Usami.

"Alright." Before Usami started to eat he heard Misaki, "W-what is it?"

"Who is it Misaki?" Usami got up and went over to where Misaki was, only to see it was Manami, Takahiros wife.

She had a stern look on her face. "Misaki," Suddenly her expression changed and she looked sad.

"W-wheres Mahiro?"

" Hes with a friend of mine.. Misaki, I'm worried. Takahiros been working harder and coming home late..." She went inside and Misaki had her sit on the couch.

" Takahiros been acting like that?" Usami asked.

"He seems to be really worried and he trying to keep himself busy to distract him or something... I don't know what to do. Every time I try to talk to him he says hes fine, or that he'll handle it..." She put her hands over her face.

"I can't believe it, that idiot!" Misaki shouted the end.

"Misaki?" Usami questioned.

Misaki was sitting down but then stood up, 'I can't believe hes neglecting hi own family for such a stupid problem. Its time he grows up.' Misaki thought. Misaki was ready to march out to go see his brother when Manami suddenly said, "Misaki," He turned to look at her. She was standing up facing him.

"What happened between you two? You were so close, now, now you seem to be avoiding eachother... Why?" She asked concerned.

"Its nothing like that, he, he just couldn't except a choice I made..." Misakis voice faded and his smile seemed fake.

Manami walked in front of him, "I don't understand, first he says your moving in with us when you get out of the hospital, then he comes home the next day and says your not coming. He wont tell me what happened." She then grabbed Misakis shoulders and looked at him, "Please help me understand..."

Misaki looked at Usami who just stared back, he then nodded his head. "Alright, I'll explain everything that happened." They all sat down again with tea and Misaki began to explain the best he could.

After about 20 minutes of Misaki babbling on and then correcting himself, then correcting himself again from trying to explain his and Usamis relationship. He did weird hand motions and Usami laughed a bit, he aslo helped Misaki explain a few things. Manami got the point in the end.

They sat there quietly for awhile, Manami put her hand on her chin like she was in deep thought.

"M-Manami-san..?" Misaki asked.

She then looked at Misaki then Usami, "I understand the problem."

"So your ok with it?" Usami asked.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." She replied.

"R-really!?" Misaki asked.

She took a drink of tea then smiled, "Yup." She put her cup down, "I had a friend in highschool and university who read BL's I read it only a few times before, but I understand the concept. And there are male autors, so its understandable from there point of veiw." She pointed out.

Both Misaki and Usami had wide eyes, but Usami got over that fact.

"Oh! And an old friend has a book, the main character name is Misaki, and the other one was... Aki-" Before she finished Misaki shouted.

"AAAAHAHHHAHHHHHHH!" He interrupted her and stood up, "I'll go make more tea!" He start toward the kitchen.

As Misaki made more tea while usami listend to Manami. "Anyways, I guess its not that easy to except if you've never had that type of stuff in your life before. But, if he thinks about this alone, he'll just go in circles and I'm afraid he'll never find the answer to his problem. I wish he'd rely on me more..." She said.

'Problems... Like me... Damn it Nii-chan...' Misaki thought. He then went to the door.

"Misaki?" Usami called to him.

Misaki put his shoes on and jacket. Usami quickly got up and went to him, Manami not far behind him. "Misaki, What are you doing!?" Usami asked.

"I'm going to talk to Nii-chan and settle this all once and for all." Misaki hurried out the door and Usami and Manami went to follow him.

Misaki was running out the door to the car lot, "Usagi-san! Hurry to the car! Manami-sam, you should come along too." Misaki shouted as he rushed to the red sports car.

"Misaki! Quit running! Theres ice everywhere, if your not careful you'll end up slipping!" Usami shouted as he tried to catch up to the young burnette.

Misaki wasn't listening to him, "Misaki, hes right!" Manami yelled as she carefully hurried after them.

I'll be fine!-" Suddenly Misaki ended up slipping on ice.

"MISAKI!" Usami and Manami shouted.

Misaki slipped right in the way off a car coming into the lot. All he saw were two bright lights getting closer, then, nothing.

To be continued...

**Did you enjoy it? Hope so, please review and fav. LOL Cliff:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! read all the reviews, and yes I know you hate it when I leave you at a cliff. Anyways, heres your next chapter so stop crying! LOL.**

Misaki was running out the door to the car lot, "Usagi-san! Hurry to the car! Manami-sam, you should come along too." Misaki shouted as he rushed to the red sports car.

"Misaki! Quit running! Theres ice everywhere, if your not careful you'll end up slipping!" Usami shouted as he tried to catch up to the young burnette.

Misaki wasn't listening to him, "Misaki, hes right!" Manami yelled as she carefully hurried after them.

I'll be fine!-" Suddenly Misaki ended up slipping on ice.

"MISAKI!" Usami and Manami shouted.

Misaki slipped right in the way off a car coming into the lot. All he saw were two bright lights getting closer, then, nothing.

When Misaki finally opened his eyes, he was in a hospital room, again.

'A hospital room!?' Misaki thought as he scratched the back of his head.

Misaki looked around and saw Usami sleeping in a chair next to him. He smiled at his silver haired lover.

He began to reach is hand out to pet his head when suddenly there was a huge pain in the back of his head. "Agh!" Misaki screeched.

Usami's head shot up and he looked toward Misaki. Misaki was currently holding his head in his knees. Usami got out of his seat, "Whats wrong Misaki!?"

"M-my head, t-theres a big pain!" He was already in a cold sweat.

The nurses came in and gave him some pain killers, at the sametime Takahiro entered the room.

"Misaki! A-are you ok!? What happend to you?" Takahiro sat cloe to his little brother while holding both his shoulders.

Misaki looked at Takahiro, there was a silence, then Misaki smiled, "I'm fine, your too over protective Ni-chan. But, I'm not so sure what happend."

Usami sighed, "You were rushing to Takahiros home when you slipped infront of a car, remember?"

Takahiro looked away from Usami, Misaki looked confused, "I'm sorry, I don't remember. Why was I going to Onii-chans house?" Misaki asked.

The two grown men looked at him in shock. Just then like on que the doctor walked in, "I understand your confusion, so I'm afraid to inform you that Takahashi Misaki has Amniesa."

Everyone looked at the doctor. "I have what!?"

"So how much do you remember?" Takahiro asked Misaki.

"All I remember is snow, it was snowing..." Misaki thought.

"Do you remember a specific date?" The doctor asked.

"No, I guess I remember like one day its fall, the next its snowing. I guess." He tried to explain.

"Do you remember you fought with Takahiro?" Usami asked.

"What!? Why would I?" Misaki seemed worried.

In that moment both Takahiro and Usami were worried.

An hour later they were all having lunch in Misakis hospital room.

Usami put down his drink, "Misaki, Takahiro knows abou-" Usami was interrupted by Takahiro.

"AAHH!" Usami and Misaki looked at him, "Um, I know your having a hard time, looking for an apartment that is." Takahiro had a fake smile on.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, well I'll be fine for the time." Misaki smiled.

"Takahiro..." Takahiro looked at Usami who had a disapointed look on his face. Takahiro had never seen Usami look like this before and it made him uneasy.

An hour later Usami and Takahiro were packing to leave, Misaki would be able to go home the following day.

When they both exited the room Usami stopped Takahiro, "What are thinking!?" He asked.

"I, I just thought, things would be best if none of that happend." He said.

"How could you lie to him. What? Do you think he'll never end up telling you about us? You can't run from it, remember, he was about to go settle things with you before the accident." Usami told him, at this time they were both outside at night near a street light.

"Theres still a chance he'll find a woman, he'll fall in love and have a family..." Takahiro didn't look at Usami.

"Why wont you just axcept us? Whats so wrong about me loving him and him loving me? Whats wrong with two people loving eachother!? Your my best friend, and I love him! Why can't you be happy for us!?" Usami shouted.

"Because its you!" Takahiro finally yelled back.

"Wh-" Usami's eyes were wide and stareing at him.

Takahiro looked up at him for once, "Why does it have to be him?"

Usami's chest hurt. Takahiro then ran off, Usami stood frozen in place, repeating those words in his head, '_Why does it have to be him?'_ He wasn't sure what Takahiro ment, but his expression. When they're eyes met he saw sadness and regret, also anger. Takahiro had a small tear.

Usami then whispered, "I once loved you. If I had told you, would you have left me alone...?" He then started to walk home.

Little did Usami or Takahiro know, there was someone watching them.

Misaki held a hand to his mouth and ran back to the hospital, he tumbled a bit but made it back safe. When he got to his room he began to cry, "Whats going on...?" Sob* Sob*

Misaki dropped a lighter, it was Usamis. He forgot it so Misaki followed them and as soon as he reached thm Usami was shouting.

**Alright, its not very long, but Here it is. QUESTION! What do you thnk Takahiro ment when he said, "Why does it have to be Misaki?" ? Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok ladys and gentleman, I apologize for the short chapy, so heres an extra long one just for you!;)

Little did Usami or Takahiro know, there was someone watching them.

Misaki held a hand to his mouth and ran back to the hospital, he tumbled a bit but made it back safe. When he got to his room he began to cry, "Whats going on...?" Sob* Sob*

Misaki dropped a lighter, it was Usamis. He forgot it so Misaki followed them and as soon as he reached them Usami was shouting.

He sat on his bed, and he began to over think the situation like he usually does. 'Does Ni-chan know about me and Usagi-san? Why was Usagi-san shouting? What happend in my memories? Does Onii-chan not axcept us? Or does Usagi-san still love Nii-chan!? Does Nii-chan like Usagi-san!? Are they having an Affair!? Why wont anyone tell me anything!?' All this thinking gave Misaki a huge headache.

"Ow, ow, ow!" A nurse came in and gave him another pain killer so he could fall asleep.

The next morning Usami and Takahiro ran into eachother as they entered the hospital. They were both quiet the whole time they walked to Misakis room. By the time they reached his room Takahiro spoke, "I-I'm sorry, for what I said yesturday."

Usami smiled, "I am too, it was all in the moment." They looked at eachother and smiled. When they entered the room, it was empty. (A/N This happend to Takahiro before, remember?:))

"Huh!?" Takahiro and Usami panicked a little, then a nurse walked in. "Nurse! Wheres my brother!? The boy that was in this room!" Takahiro panicked.

The nurse was surprised but smiled, "Oh, a he left awhile ago, I lady came and picked him up not to long ago."

Usami thought about it, then Takahiro pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello?"

"Manami, do you have misaki?" He asked his wife.

"Sorry, no. Why? Is he ok?" Manami asked.

"Its nothing, I'll call you later and explain." He said. Then he hung up.

Usami looked at Takahiro, "Where could he be?"

Meanwhile, in a car driving somewhere.

Misaki was sitting in the passengers seat. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem, all that must've been rough, huh?" The driver said.

"Yeah, but really, thanks for this Aikawa-san." Misaki says.

Aikawa smiled, "Its no problem, besides, Usami Sensei doesn't have any work to do right now, so your causing me no problem. But what will you do?" She asked.

Misaki looked out the window, "I don't know. If I go back now, they'll..." Misakis voice faded out.

Suddenly Misaki felt a warm hand on his shoulder. When he looked up Aikawa was smiling at him. She seemed to have parked without realizing it.

"It'll be fine, they'd never hurt you."

Aikawas words were soothing, but he still felt uneasy, "They're hiding something from me, I just know it. And what does 'Why does it have to be him!?' mean!? Does he know?" Misaki was so confused.

Aikawa unbuckled herself, "I'm sure its all fine." She got out and went around the car to open the door for Misaki. "Come on, you haven't had breakfast yet, right?" He got out and realized they were infront of a family restraunt.

They went in and sat down. "So what you've told me so far, it seems like your brother found out and you two were fighting about it, then you lost all that knowledge when you slipped and got in an accident. And with my own theory, I think Takahiro wants to pretend none of it ever happend." She said as they looked at there menus.

"Thats what I thought, but when I saw them, Nii-chan said something about why he thought we couldn't be together or something." Misaki said.

"I remember that part, but don't you think its because your both men, and theres still time to find a nice woman. Anyways, hes just looking after you, he has been since you were little, right? Its only natrul." She said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah I guess your right..." He looked at his menu.

"But..." She continued, "I think if you really love someone, you should cherish them. You only find true love once in a million years." The waitress then came, "Oh, I'll have a number 4." The waitress took the order, as well as Misakis and left.

"Aikawa, I think your right. Maybe I shou-" Misaki was interrupted by a phone ring tone.

"Hold that thought Misaki." Aikawa said and then pulled out her phone and checked to see who was calling. "Speak of the devil." She grinned. "Hello? Usami Sensei?"

Misaki watched her as she talked to Usami he guessed.

"Hmm... Hes here, with me. No you can't talk to him right now. Well, the poor boy is suffering, he just woke up from getting in an accident, then finds out he lost parts of his memory, and you and his brother are keeping secrets! Anyone would want some space." As Misaki watched he got the feeling Usami was worried.

"No, well... Takahiro? Oh, I see. In that case, we're having breakfast at the XXX Restraunt. Please take your time. Yeah I know, alright then, bye." She then hung up and smiled at Misaki.

"W-what is it?" He asked.

"It seems those two would like to talk with you. I'd like to stay, but this seems like none of my buisness, plus I have some piled up work I need to attend to. I'll be leaving, but, if you ever need to get away again, feel free to call me." She then left, before she left she cancled her order.

"Why do they call her a demon again?" Misaki questioned.

By the time Usami and Takahiro arrive, Misaki already finished his meal. When they walked in they spotted Misaki in a second. "Misaki!" they called.

When they sat down they both ordered coffee.

It was quiet for awhile then Misaki spoke up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you both worry. Its just, I'm so confused. I understand I've forgotten alot of important stuff. But can't you please tell me..."

Takahiro took a sip of his coffee and said, "I know already..."

Misakis head shot up, "H-how!?"

"Usagi-san told me one day after your last accident... A-and, I'm not so willing to accept it just yet..." He said turnning his head to face the window.

Usami placed a hand on Misakis head, "It'll be fine, you'll recover your memory in no time, then we can settle all of this, right now, I don't want you to push yourself." He smiled.

Misaki blushed a little, "I'm fine, just tell me whats happend so far..."

"Huuh... Ok. I told him, at first he was planning on taking you back with him so we couldn't be together, but you ended up coming back with me." Usami started off, "You were very irritated with me for telling him by myself, still, you needed Takahiros aproval because you seemed miserable fighting with with your brother."

Takahiro spoke up too, "I made you make a choice. Family or Usagi-san. It was an impossable choice, and I regret putting you through all that..." Takahiro blamed himself for his brothers pain and suffering.

"You have to understand Takahiro was just trying to do what was best for you. He wanted you to have a normal family, because of how you grew up... But, after a visit from Manami-san, you decided to settle everything once and for all. But you were too careless and slipped infront of a car, luckily the car wasn't going fast and was able to stop before seriously injuring you." Usami said.

At this point Misaki had little tears in his eyes. "I, I want to go home..."

Takahiro and Usami looked at him.

"I want to go home with Usagi-san, until I've regained my memorie and can sort this all out." He mentioned. Misaki stood up, "I'm still a little tired too." He then left to Usamis car.

Usami stood up as well ready to follow, then felt a tug at his arm. Takahiro grabbed him, "P-please, don-" Then Usami interupted.

"I wont mention anything about what happend between us on the way here." He said then left to Misaki.

Takahiro stayed in his place with his head down a bit.

When both Misaki and Usami got in the car they drove home quietly. While they sat there both of them had stuff in there minds. Usami was thinking about the drive to the restraunt '_"Usagi-san, about what I said the last time, I ment, its just that your-" Takahiro was cut off. _

_"I understand, its weird for you, but I really do love him." Usami said. _

_Takahiro held his shirt, squeezing it tighter, "Usagi-san, I'm sorry, its just that I can't see you and my brother together... Your my best friend! You loved me! and, I used to..." Suddenly Takahiro stopped himself. _

_Usami's eyes widend, "W-what was that...?" He parked at a curve. _

_Takahiro had a small blush, "I used to, to um... I l-l-liked, y-you... But you seemed so, so distant. Like you were sad inside, and there was nothing I could do to make you smile, smile with pure happiness..." Takahiro avoided Usamis eyes. _

_"Takahiro..." Usami said. _

_Takahiro then looked up, "Then when Misaki started to live with you, everytime I saw you or talked to you, you seemed happier, you seemed different, and at first I was happy for you. But then I was a little jealous. My little brother was able to do something I was not. And when I found out you two loved eachother, it ticked me off." _

_Usamis eyes were wide, then his eyebrows burrowed. "Why? Why were irritated?"_

_Takahiro looked out the window, "Because, you were able to give MY baby brother, whom I raised, the confidence and courage I couldn't. And he gave you, MY best friend, the love and happiness I couldn't. You both found peace, and I did nothing... I messed up! I loved you but I missed my chance and fell in love with Manami instead. I love my brother but couldn't understand his feelings and let him go with you. I hate that I couldn't help either of you!" Takahiro began to cry. _

_Usami hugged him tightly, "I loved you, and I thought I always would, but now for once in my life, I feel comfort in the company of others. Takahiro, you raised a kind, honest, caring, sweet, resposable young man. You did a good job raising him, and I know hes very thankful. Not only that, but you've given me a man who loves me for me, you raised the one I love now, and who I'll always love forever. Thank you, thank you so much Takahiro..." Usami said as they embraced each other. _

_"Thank you~ I'm trying to accept it, but all I ever wanted, was for Misaki to fall in love and raise a family of his own!" Takahiro cried._

_"I know, I'm sorry I cant give him everything." After awhile they settled down and drove to the cafe.'_

As soon as they got home Usami latched himself to Misaki. "I love you. Please don't ever leave me..." Usami whispered in Misakis ear.

"Usagi-san, thats-" Misaki started.

"I know, I'm selfish. So please, stay with me." Usami said.

"Y-yeah..." Misaki said, "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." He began to walk upstairs.

"Its only three in the afternoon." Usami informed him.

"I'll probably study until I pass out, so I wont see you till morning..."

"In that case-" Suddenly Usami pulled Misaki towards him for a second and kissed him on the stairs, "Goodnight, I love you."

Misaki blushed hard, "I-I uh, I L-love, y-y-you, um, too..." Usami smiled and Misaki went to his room.

Usami sat on the couch with coffee and a book, 'Yup, I definetly only love Misaki... I'm sorry Takahiro.' He thought to himself.

In Misakis room he layed in bed staring at the ceiling. "I love him... Why can't I just say it...?" He was thinking, 'I should invite Onii-chan to dinner sometime to explain... But they both thought it'd be best to wait until I remember everything...' He then dozed off.

The next morning Misaki woke up with a huge headache, and he seemed to remember a few things. Like when he woke up in the hospital, and all the way up to when Takahiro told him to choose between Usami and Family.

He went down stairs after his headache passed. When he got down stairs he was surprised to see that Usami was making breakfast. (A/N He did this before in the series... We know how that ended...)

"Usagi-san? What are you doing?" Misaki asked cautiously.

"Its my specail omlete." He said as if it was a good thing.

Misaki looked at it for awhile then realized it seemed more ediable then last time. When they sat down to eat, as soon as Usami cut open the omlete, a smoke cloud came out that smelled DOOM. Thats the last time Misaki will let Usami cook.

"I'm going work today..." Misaki said.

"What? Why!?" Usami questioned.

"I know you worried Usagi-san, but I'll never remember a thing if I stay here, I need fresh air." He said, 'Thougth I already remembered something...' He thought.

"Alright then..." Usami gave up, and they continued with breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and Usami got up to answer it. It took awhile, then suddenly he heard Usami faintly say, "Get out, and go away." so Misaki got up to see who was there, when he got the he saw-

To be continued...

**Happy now!? Hope you enjoyed it! Review! And who do YOU think it is!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEEYYYYYYY! Miss me!? I missed you guys, heres the next chapter! enjoy!:) BTW, I'm sooooooo sorry, I have school and work, and basically, I've just been putting this off for awhile...**

"I know your worried Usagi-san, but I'll never remember a thing if I stay here, I need fresh air." He said, 'Though I already remembered something...' He thought.

"Alright then..." Usami gave up, and they continued with breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and Usami got up to answer it. It took awhile, then suddenly he heard Usami faintly say, "Get out, and go away." so Misaki got up to see who was there, when he got there he saw Sumi Sempai.

"Sumi Sempai!?" Misaki said.

"OI! Misaki!" Sumi went arounf Usami and straight to Misaki, "So, Lunch?" He asked.

"Lunch?" Misaki questioned.

"You don't remember? My boyfriend?" Sumi said.

"B-b-b-boy F-f-friend!? Who!?" Misaki flipped out.

"Huh?" Sumi was confused, then looked towards Usami. "You didn't tell him?"

"He has amnesia, he doesn't remember that far yet." Usami said.

"Hmmm..." Sumi got a big smile and wrapped himself around Usamis arm. "So he doesn't remember anything?" he said with a smirk.

Then Misaki pulled Sumi away, "I can remember alot Sumi Sempai. Its just a certain period of time." He said with a stirn face.

Sumi giggled, "Kidding, kidding! I'd never do that to a friend with amnesia, besides, I'm not one to two time." he informed them.

"Well, Misaki has work, so we have no time for your jokes." Usami said as he pushed Sumi out.

"Your making him work when he can't remember much? Harsh much?" Sumi said with a smirk.

"Its not his choice, its mine. But we can talk later, ok?" Misaki explained.

"Sure, I guess." Then Sumi left, while pulling out his phone, "Hello? Ah, Haruhiko, sorry, they wont be having lunch with us..." and he left.

In the pent house Misaki was busy washing dishes, "You know, I don't have work today.. I meant to say, its tomorrow..."

"Then why didn't you deny it and go to lunch with him?" Usami asked.

Misaki flinched, "B-because, you wou-would've been upset..."

Those words genuily made Usami happy. He went to his lover and held on to him.

"U-Usagi-san... I'm trying to wash dishes..." Misaki struggled.

"Its been awhile, I'm all out of Misaki..." Usami said, he bit Misakis ear.

"Ahh..." Misaki blushed all over.

"You've been wanting this too, right?" Usami said as he took him to his room.

"Wait! Its only morning! We cant!" Misaki argued.

"Sure we can. Watch." Usami said as he layed Misaki on his bed.

Misaki sat up on the bed, "N-no, we shouldn't right now." Misaki argued again.

"Tsk-" Usami pulled off his tie then pinned him down on the bed, "We don't have anything planned for today, so whats wrong with a little fun?" Usami said as he kissed Misaki.

(WARNING: Lemon. Or YAOI)

(Don't read until it says this is over if you don't feel like reading about two guys getting it on while your sitting there... LOL, its ok, I'm just like you...)

Usami started to kiss Misaki in the mouth but moved to his neck. His hands traveled from his shoulders to his abs, he then took Misakis shirt off while he also unbuttoned his own.

Misaki shivered at the sudden change in Usami's voice when he leaned in and whispered, it was strange but he felt confort in Usami's imbrace.

Usami leaned in and placed a soft and gental kiss upon Misakis's lips, he began to move to his ear; as he nibbled on it, Misaki felt this strange sensation, like he didn't want this to end. Usami continued down to his neck and gave him a nice love bite, Misaki let out a soft moan, he slowely started to carress his body as he started to kiss his lower stomach.

Misaki pulled him back up "Usagi-san, Wai-" he was quickly inturrupted by Usami, "You can't wait, can you?". "But I..." he was intturupted by a pationate kiss, Misaki kissed back feeling this jult through his body, he leaned in and bit Usami's lip. Usmai started to undress as he slid off Misakis under wear, he pushed him down and held his hands above his head. Misaki gasped as he felt something rub up against his leg, and slowely turn his body to the right.

Usami's hands were carressing Misaki's body all the way down to his lower body. He felt Usami's lips slowly moving down his spine, then suddenly Misaki let out a small gasp. When he looked back he saw teeth marks and Usami lick his lips.

Usami gently inserted a finger, the transaction made Misaki quiver. Not longer after Usami carefully inserted more. Misaki struggled to keep his voice in, but soon moaned to the sudden feeling of a large cold hand on his most sensitive body part.

"Misaki, are you ready?" Usami whispered. Misaki tried looking at him and muttered, "Sh-shut up!" Misaki, then let out a sensational gasp as he came.

Usami smiled and took out his fingers. Misakis eyes shot open as he felt the heat go further and further into him. The two lovers were now connected, in more ways then one.

"I'm going to move now..." Usami then started to thrust. Every time Misaki let out a small cry and struggled to keep it in, Usami got excited. Everytime Usami would thrust, Misaki had one had squeezing the bed sheets, and another over his mouth.

(ANNNNDDD... END OF THIS PORNO STUFF. LOL)

(A/N Sorry, I couldn't keep it going and junk. But, I'm not used to writing this stuff. Besides, between you and me, doing it with Usagi-san, there must be no words but "Heaven". LOL.)

After their passionate and hot time together, Misaki fell asleep for a small nap. When he woke up he was in bed alone. He got up and took a quick shower, then made his way down stairs.

He saw Usami sitting on the couch with Aikawa. They seemed to be researching books for his next project. 'Its like nothings happend, like it used to be' Misaki thought as he smiled.

Usami noticed him and smiled as well. "Feeling ok?" He aked.

Misaki nodded and asked what time it was, it was a little past 3. Misaki was surprised that he slept passed lunch. He thought about making something to eat, but wasn't sure if it'd ruin his dinner appeitite.

"Misaki" Usami called to him, "You should eat something." He informed him.

Misaki agreed and started to make a quick sandwich, and tea. He made some for all of them and joined them on the couch.

"Your like a house wife!3" Aikawa pointed out. Misaki blushed.

"Stop teasing him." Usami said, then opened up a book.

"Besides that, Usami Sensei needs to begin his next project as soon as he can." She said as she took out a folder of documents.

"Whats it going to be about?" Misaki asked.

"Its a conflict." Aikawa said. Misaki paused from taking a sip of his tea. "Ironic right? Well, luckily its not completely like your situation, because sadly its not a BL. Its about a high school girl whos in love with a boy whom pursuits her everywhere they meet." She explains.

"Then, are they together? If he pursuits her, that must mean he likes her, right?" Misaki questioned.

"Well you would think that." She replied, "They can't be together. The boy is from a high class family. He likes her because shes not like most girls he'd meet. All the other girls fall all over him, but she brushes him off." She continued to explain the story, "She loves him deeply, but for that same reason, she chooses to not be with him. She doesn't want to ruin his reputation, shes only a burden, so she pays no attention to him. We havent decided the ending yet."

Misaki sets his cup down, "But if he keeps pursuiting her, that must mean he doesn't care, right? She shouldn't worry about such things if thats the case. Its too troublesome." Misaki said trying to make a point.

"Troublesome?" Usami asked, "Didn't some one think the same things in the passed years, when he thought he was a burden?" Usami said.

"Th-thats different! We're both men." Misaki argued and crossed his arms, while blushing.

"Well, now that thats taken care of, we should finish the story line by tonight." Aikawa mentioned.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Misaki asked.

"I don't want to intrude, but if we don't get far with this, then I guess I will be." She said with a smile.

Misaki went back to the kitchen to wash his glass, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. Usami and Aikawa heard the sound of glass shattering. Usami quickly ran to Misakis side. He was kneeling on the ground, then stood up.

"Ah, sorry.." He muttered.

"Wh-what happend!?" Aikawa asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Usami asked.

"I'm fine. Really. I just, my head suddenly hurt, but I'm completely fine now." Misaki said then saw the shattered glass. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll pick this up now." He lent down to pick up the mess.

Usami quickly stopped him and hugged in, to misakis surprise. "Go relax, wash your face or something..." Usami told him.

Misaki was confused, "W-why-" Usami inturrupted him.

"Because, I can still feel you shaking.." It was true. Before Misaki even realized it, he had been shaking.

He went up stairs and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and splashed water all over his face, that way he couldn't tell what was water, and what was tears. He was crying. In a single moment he remembered everything, expecailly Manami, and the car. He was so angry, so sad. He wasn't confused, because at that momnet, he wasn't suppose to be confused. But he couldn't understand anything.

When he was calmed down he went down stairs. Aikawa and Usami were doing the same thing.

"Usagi-san, I'm heading out for a bit." He said.

Usami stood up, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get some ingridients for dinner." Misaki said.

"I could take you." Usami said.

"No need, just do your work." Misaki told his silver haired lover.

"But-"

"Trust me." Misaki said with a smile.

"Alright. Be careful." Usami then sat down, and Misaki left.

When Misaki left he took out his phone, "Manami?"

"Yes? Misaki?"

"Is Nee-chan home?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mananmi questioned.

"Has he spoken to you yet? About all of this I mean?"

"No, not really..."

"Tell him, I'll be coming over shortley." Misaki said.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm sure he'll be pleased!"

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Alright, bye." Mananmi said.

Misaki started to walk out of the building, "Alright Nee-chan, no my accidents, its time to settle this... No matter what. If I have to choose between love or family, which do you think I'll choose?" Misaki was now pumped to talk about all of it, he started to run to the train station.

**FINALLY! I feel like that took longer then expected... LOL. So SORRY guys... Btw, if I haven't mentioned it, I'VE BEEN SICK FOR TWO WEEKS! Also my birthday was on the 11th! I'm now, another year older:3 Enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, so heres your next chapter. Enjoy it! I havent done this in a long time, soooooo DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica. I wish owned the characters... Damn.**

"Is Nee-chan home?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mananmi questioned.

"Has he spoken to you yet? About all of this I mean?"

"No, not really..."

"Tell him, I'll be coming over shortley." Misaki said.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm sure he'll be pleased!"

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Alright, bye." Mananmi said.

Misaki started to walk out of the building, "Alright Nee-chan, no my accidents, its time to settle this... No matter what. If I have to choose between love or family, which do you think I'll choose?" Misaki was now pumped to talk about all of it, he started to run to the train station.

15 minutes later he made it to the train station and headed to his brothers. When he got there he knocked on his brothers home door.

Manami answered, "Misaki." She hugged him and led him to his brother. Takahiro was sitting on a chair reading when he looked up.

"Misaki?" Takahiro got up smiling and hugged his brother. "I'm so glad your here! Or, well... What are you doing here at this time?" Misaki noticed it was already getting dark.

"I need to talk to you about something." Misaki said. Takahiro looked confused for a moment. "I, I got my memories back. Usagi-san doesn't know, he doesn't even know I'm here..."

Takahiro stood there for a second, "I see..." He looked at Manami, and before he could say something, she spoke.

"I already know the situation." She said, Takahiro seemed surprised. "I talked about it with Misaki before he lost his memories. Anyways, I don't think it time to shout or argue, I think its time to litsen and understand... Takahiro, sit down with your brother, and for once listen." Takahiro was about to argue, "When I say listen, I mean really listen and understand! And when your done, if you still need time, then... Then please, please lean on me for help, or support, or even to make decisions. Please talk it through..." Manami had a sad look on her face.

"M-manami...?" Takahiro was confused.

"Nii-chan, you not only put me and Usagi-san through pain and suffering, but you also hurt Manami. Its time you take responsibility and stop running from your problems." Misaki said firmly.

The two sat down, it was quiet for the longest time. Until Takahiro spoke, "Misaki, why-how?-when did you-" He was jumping over words, like he wasn't sure how to start his sentence.

"Nii-chan... I know, its hard to believe. I was in denile for the longest time, but in the end, I love him..." Misaki said with a soft smile.

"But, I still-" Takahiro started.

"You know," Misaki cut him off, "It used to be so hard for me to except him. I hated the thought of me being in love with another man. In time I began to except mine and his feelings, but even now, its hard to say I love him, even though I do..." Misaki began to blush a bit. "Nii-chan, I didn't come here to tell you about how much pain you've caused me or anyone elese. But please consider everyones feelings above your own. Beside Manami is hurting because you dont rely on her."

Takahiro looked up, Manami left to buy stuff at a store and their son was at hi aunts house. "I know. The only reason I don't talk to her is, is because I'm trying to not make her worry."

"Thats whats making her worry you know!?" Misaki told him.

"I understand that, but still..." Takahiro said.

"Stop, just talk your problems over with her. Thats what she wants. Thats what I want, like this... This is nice, to just talk..." Misaki said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, I love you so much, thats why I'm trying to do what best for you..."

"I never asked you to."

"You don't have too. I'm your older brother, I'll always want to take care of you." Takahiro said smiling.

"You've always been to overprotective..." Misaki told him.

"I just feel like its my resposi-" Takahiro was cut off.

"Stop! Its not your job to protect me any more!" Misaki stood up, "Your always saying You want me to grow up and learn to live on my own, but in reality your just going to do the same thing you always do. Watch over me. How will I grow if your always telling me what path to take!?"

Takahiro stood up too, "After the accident, I realized it was my resposibility to take care of you! What if I lost you!?"

"It could've happend to anyone! Don't blame your self, it wasn't your fault..." Misaki calmed down, then looked at the floor, "Just like..." He trailed off.

"Just like what Misaki?" Takahiro asked.

"J-just l-like.." Misakis voice was shaking, "J-just like, it, it wasn't my fault for mom and dads accident..."

"Misaki..." Takahiro was surprised.

Misaki held one hand to his eye to try and stop some tears, but it failed. He began to cry and Takhiro walked over to him and held his brother. The calmed down a feww minutes later and talked about old times and how much they've grown up since then, they even talked about their parents. Manami started to cook dinner. Suddenly Misakis phone began to ring.

"Its Usagi-san." Misaki looked at the time and hes been gone for over an hour, "Ah, hello? Yeah, yeah I'm very sorry. I'll be home in half an hour at the least. Yeah sorry, I'll explain later. Alright, see you soon. bye." Misaki looked at Manami and Takahiro.

"Your leaving now?" Takahiro asked.

"Yeah." Misaki replied as he put on his coat, "I'll visit again, and when I do, please take your wifes opinion in decisions into considerastion." Misaki smiled.

Manami smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to voice my opinion more." She hugged Misaki and went back to the kitchen.

"So your going back to him..?" Takahiro already knew thw answer to his own question.

"Yeah," The two brothers hugged, and Misaki headed to the door. He opend it and paused, then looked back to his brother, "Oh, and Nii-chan." Takahiro looked at him, "If I had to choose between Love and family, who do you think I'd choose?" Then he left.

Takahiro stood there for awhile, "I'm scared of the answer.."

**Alright, I don't think it was that long but what ever!:) Review and stuff. P.S Thanks for the late happy birthdays! I love you guys! I'm so gay for YAOI! LOL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Or well, yeah, hi... Sorry, I'm akward right now... LOL. Ugh, damn I'm so weird. Anyways, heres the next chapter! Enjoy, review, fav, and all that stuff:)**

"So your going back to him..?" Takahiro already knew thw answer to his own question.

"Yeah," The two brothers hugged, and Misaki headed to the door. He opend it and paused, then looked back to his brother, "Oh, and Nii-chan." Takahiro looked at him, "If I had to choose between Love and family, who do you think I'd choose?" Then he left.

Takahiro stood there for awhile, "I'm scared of the answer.."

On Misakis way home home he went into deep thought. 'What do I do now? I told him that, but I don't even know myself... Even if I chose Usagi-san over Takahiro, nothing will change... And Takahiro wont talk to me or Usagi-san, thats no good. But I can't leave Usagi, thats impossible... Do I really have to choose?'

Suddenly he heard a loud honk, it knocked Misaki out of thought. When he turned his head he saw Usamis car parked next to him. "Usagi-san!?"

"Why are you shouting so loudley?" Usami asked. "I've been here for almost a minute, how could you not notice?" He asked with the window rolled down.

"Ah, haha, um... Sorry, I was thinking about something." Misaki said as he got in the car.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Usami asked as he started the car.

"No, its nothing important." Misaki told as starred out the window.

Before Usami began to drive, he stopped the car again. Misaki Looked at him, and Usami burrowed his eye brows. "Where did you go?"

"Wha-"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you went somewhere. For one, you barely hae anything in your bags so you weren't out shopping. I finished my work early to come find you, so where were you?" Usami told him.

Misaki sat quietly for awhile, "Well," he began, "I went toTakahiro's home. And we talked..." He said, not daring to look him in the eyes. "Sorry."

Usami started the car up again. "I see..." They started driving home. "What did you two talk about?"

There was a minute of silence, then Misaki spoke up, "I got my memories back."

Usami parked in the parking lot just then and looked at him, "Really? When?"

"Uh, not too long ago... I've been getting bits and pieces of it for awhile now, but I didn't tell you. So when I got it all back, I decided to do what I was supossed to do before." Misaki said still sitting in his seat.

"So, yours and Takahiros conversation?" Usami asked.

"First, let me start dinner, you need to to eat." Misaki said as he got out of the car. Then they both headed up stairs.

When they got in the pent house Misaki headd straight to the kitchen and began to cook. Usami followed and stood around him, "What was your conversation?"

Misaki started to boil the water, and choppered more. "We talked about, Manami, and about the problems and issues at hand... Just stuff... We talked about the ast then I told him I was leaving..."

Usami stared at Misaki, "What do you mean?"

"I told him, I, I like you... Before I left, I asked him, what he thinks I'd choose, you or him? Then I came home.." Misaki told Usami. 'Home...That word, I never realized it before, but it means so much to me...'

Usami hugged Misaki from behind, "Misaki, never leave my side..."

Misaki blushed at the new position, "I'm here.."

"Forever... Even if you tried to leave, I'd lock you away. and keep you safe, never to let you go..." Usami whispered in his ear.

"Thats too much. I'll stay by your side, so don't worry..." Misaki said.

Usami kissed Misaki passionately then let him go to finish dinner.

Misaki finished dinner and they ate together. Suddenly Misaki got a text message. When he look at it he stopped eating for a minute as he kept examining it. Usami noticed this.

"What is it?" Usami asked.

"Uh, I have work tomorrow, thats all..." Misaki told him. 'I lied...'

The next morning was the old routine. Usami stayed up while working so as soon as he came down for breakfast at seven in the morning he looked like a violet eyed zombie. Misaki set the table with breakfast and they both sat down to eat.

As soon as Misaki washed the dishes he headed out of the house, "I'm off."

"Have a good day, be careful." Usami told him as he wrapped a scarf around Misakis neck.

"I will..."

"I love you." Usami then kissed Misaki.

When Misaki left he didn't head to work, infact, work was cancled and the text message he got that night was from someone else.

When Misaki got outside he was met by a black car, the door opened and Misaki stood there, "Good morning..." He greeted.

"Morning, come on, we'll be late." The person said, "You got the details from the text right?"

"Yes, I told Usagi-san that I had work, besides, he's busy working on his next project... This will be the last time I'll lie to him, understood?" Misaki told them.

"Yes, yes, now lets go."

Misaki got in the car and they drove off.

A few hours later Takahiro knocked on Misakis and Usamis door. No one answered. So he used the key he was given. He went inside and the house seemed empty, so he headed up stairs and into Usamis study room. He soon discovered Usami at his desk.

"T-Takahiro?" Usamis eyes were widend.

"Ah, Usagi-san... I was looking for Misaki and happend to-Uh, no... No thats not right... I was looking for you." Takahiro admitted.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Usami asked.

Usami took Takahiro down stairs and they sat down with a cup of coffee.

"So... Misaki came to talk to me the other day..." Takahiro started.

"I know, he told me." Usami said.

"Ah, well, the last thing he told me was, what do I think he'll choose, and thats why I've come to talk to you, its about my decision..."

Usami scooted up in his seat, "So, you've finally decided?"

Takahiro put his cup down, "Yes, and the truth is-"

Just then Takahiros phone rang, "S-sorry, just a momnet... Hello? Whom am I speaking?"

Usami was dissapionted, but quickly got concerned when he saw Takahiros face reaction. "Takahiro? What is it?"

"Misaki..." He said under his breathe as he hung up. "Misaki, he's been taken..."

Usami quickly stood up. "What! Where!?"

As soon as Takahiro told Usami where they said they were, Usami frowned. "Usagi-san? Do you know who took him!?" Takahiro asked.

"Lets go, we need to get Misaki back at any cost."

**BAM! Theres your chapter, enjoy it! REVIEW AND FAV AND FOLLOW and all that stuff. You know what to do, enjoy it;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY, I DONT KNOW HOW TO SAY SORRY ENOUGH, well, sorry and enjoy...**

"Misaki..." He said under his breathe as he hung up. "Misaki, he's been taken..."

Usami quickly stood up. "What! Where!?"

As soon as Takahiro told Usami where they said they were, Usami frowned. "Usagi-san? Do you know who took him!?" Takahiro asked.

"Lets go, we need to get Misaki back at any cost."

They both headed to Usamis red sports car and drove off.

At that time Misaki was sitting in a car. "So is he waiting at your home?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, he seemed to have gotten off work early, I think he finished quickly because of you."

Misaki was uncomfortable, "S-sorry, but I don't think-"

"Hold on Misaki, hes calling me."

"Yeah alright." Misaki said.

Misaki was looking out the window when suddenly a hand caught his attention, he turned to look.

"It seems our covers been blown, your brother got a all and he might be on his way to my place. No doupt Usami sensei will be with him." By then they made it to their destination.

"The 'Sumi Residence', I haven't been here in awhile." Misaki said as he got out of the car with Sumi.

"Yes, its a nostalgic feeling, right?" Sumi said as him and Misaki entered the home.

As they walked in they were greeted by a familiar face, "Haruhiko-san!~" Sumi yelled as he took hold of his lovers arm.

"Hello again, Takahashi-san, its good to see you." Haruhiko said.

"Y-you too..." Misaki replied.

They all entered into another room and sat down to drink some tea. Time passed by as they all chatted about little things, mostly Misaki and Sumi. They laughed a bit and reminenced. Everything was fun, even Haruhiko giggled and joined in conversations.

"Ahahahaha, I know, but Kamijō Sensei means well." Misaki said.

Sumi stood up to stretch his legs, "Yeah, but I'm glad I'm out of his class."

Haruhiko stood up too, "I'll go get more drinks."

Sumi sat back next too Misaki and they talked a little. "So, have you decided?" Sumi asked Misaki.

"Yeah, I have. And I think Usagi-san and Nii-chan will come to an agreement on their own some day." Misaki said as he played with a flower decuration on the table.

Sumi picked un one of the flowers and placed it in Misakis hair. Misaki looked up a bit confused. Sumi smiled and stood up again. "I'm happy Misaki." Misaki smiled to hear those words from his friends mouth. "I used to be miserable with the way I lived, under this house, and I tried to take Usami Sensei from you. I failed, but in the end, I met an interesting guy who was also heart broken. I found love and now I get to help an old friend with his love problems. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, but my life is even more interesting now, with Haruhiko." Sumi smiled.

Misaki stood up and hugged Sumi. Sumi was caught off guard but hugged back.

"I'm glad both of you are happy." Misaki said.

Sumi pushed Misaki off a little, "Well, Haruhiko is taking awhile, I'll go help him with drinks and snacks." Then Sumi exited the room.

Misaki sat down with a smile, he took the flower out of his hair and twirled it in his fingers. He smelt it and cept smiling.

Meanwhile Haruhiko was outside and first to greet Usami and Takahiro when they arrived. "Welcome to the Sumi Residence." He said.

"Wheres Misaki? And why are you here?" Usami asked with a stirn voice.

Takahiro following behind him and Usami walked though the door. Haruhiko followed and they soon bumped into Sumi.

"Usami Sensei, welcome to my home again." Sumi said smiling as he carried a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Keiichi Sumi. What are you planning? Why is my brother here?" Usami asked.

Sumi smirked even more, "Why oh great author Akihiko Usami, don't you know?" Sumi said as he placed the tray down.

"Whats going on Usagi-san?" Takahiro asked.

Sumi took a seat on a stool that was near him in the room they were standing in. "Haruhiko and I are dating." Sumi said as Haruhiko went and stood next to him.

"WHAT!?" Usami gasped in shock.

"And as for Misakis elder brother behind you, take a left then two rights down that hallway and hes in the first room on your left." Sumi said. Takahiro quickly left through the hallways.

"How did this happen?" Usami asked.

Haruhiko stepped forward, "We bumped into eachother at a hotel. I had buisness there, but it also seemed like you an award party there too. So this guy was going to visit you and Takahashi-kun, but never did. He stayed in the hotel that night."

Sumi stepped in, "I decided to have a meal alone and saw this lonely guy eating alone as well, so I self invited myself. We talked even though he refused to speak to me at first, and when push comes to shove we learned about our connections with you and Misaki-kun. Thats when I wanted to keep in touch with the great authors older brother, and ended up fall for him. Well thats our story." Sumi said while latching on to Haruhikos arm.

Usami took awhile to process the information. "I suppose, thats, uh-" He stopped and held a hand to his head as if he had a headache.

"Usami Sensei, you'll except this, won't you?" Sumi asked.

Usami looked at the ground for a second then at Haruhiko, "Its not my place to state an opinion, but its your chiocee, not mine. I don't care." Usami said as he looked Haruhiko in the eyes and then left.

"Hmm, not the reation I hoped for, how boring. So, what should we do now?" Sumi said.

Haruhiko smiled and looked down at Sumi, "Lets go to my estate while they talk."

Sumi smiled, "Alright."

In the other room Misaki was lying on his back staring at the cieling, suddenly the door slammed open and Takahiro and Usami rushed in. Misaki stayed laying on the floor and just looked up at them, "Ah, so your here..." He said. He sat up and offered them a seat.

When they were all sitting the silence broke from Takahiro, "Are you ok?" He asked, obviously worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Sumi Senpai is a good friend of mine, so he would never do anything to hurt me." Misaki told them.

"Misaki, your brothers made a dicision." Usami said.

Takahiro nodded his head and was about to say something, but Misaki inturrupted.

"I have too, I've finally decided something." everyone looked at Misaki. "I'll move."

"What!?" Takahiro and Usami yelled in sinc.

"If you two can't agree on a decision, if we're going to keep going in circles, I'd much rather you two thought about it on your own. I'm tired of having one problem get worse with another, So, I'll cut ties for as long as it takes, for everyone to be happy..."

"That wont make me or you happy, and certainly not Usagi-san."Takahiro said.

Misaki looked up, "Wh-?" Usami smiled.

"I've decided, I'll except your relationship." Takahiro said smiling.

Misaki bursted out in a huge smile, and from sitting he got on his knees and leaned toward his brother, hands on the table. "Really!? You except this?" He asked.

Usami was in a giant smile as well.

"I came to my sences after I had a chat with Manami and thought about it. I want my best friend and little brother to be happy. You've been through alot, so now, let my loosen your burden." Takahiro said, and Misaki jump to hug his brother, uncharacteritically Usami joined in.

Usami then hugged Misaki and kissed him, "Isn't this great."

Misaki smiled in his lovers arms, "Yeah, it is..." He said under his breath.

The three of them then left in Usamis car. Takahiro went home after spending two hours at Usamis and Misakis home.

"I'm glad everything turned out alright, aren't you?" Usami said.

"Yeah, I'm glad everythimg turned out alright." Misaki told them.

Usami passionately kissed Misaki.

SORRY! OK I'm planning one more chapter that wraps EVERYTHING up, so sit back and enjoy:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I's gots GOOD news, ands BAD news. The goods news is I've made a fun little one shot of Junjou Romantica, bad news is, this is the last chapter of this story, so savor it! Enjoy.**

"I'm glad everything turned out alright, aren't you?" Usami said.

"Yeah, I'm glad everythimg turned out alright." Misaki told them.

Usami passionately kissed Misaki.

The next day Misaki woke up next to a sleeping Usami. In Usamis room. Misaki sat up and looked at his lovers sleeping face. Never had he ever seen a sight like it. Usami was sleeping so comfortably, he seemed to be at peace. Misaki smiled.

'I'm happy he can sleep soundly, he hasn't been able to for a long time.' Misaki thought. 'I want to touch his hair, like how he rufflesmine...' Misaki reached his hand out and cressed Usamis silver hair. 'Its softer then I had imagined...' Misaki then placed his hand on Usamis face an gently swiped his fingers down Usamis face. Misaki smiled once more, then lifted his hand so he could go take a shower.

Suddenly Misakis hand was caught. He turned to look and Usami was smiling while holding his hand. Usami kissed Misakis hand, "Morning Misaki." He said in a low tone of vioce.

Misaki blushed rapitly, "M-morning..." he muttered.

Usami leaned toward Misaki and kissed him, then pushed him under him, "I love you."

Misaki felt so happy, his eyes were a bit watery, "I... I L-love... I love you too!" Misaki finally got it out of him and he latched himself onto Usami. His arms were around Usami.

Usami was surprised that Misaki actually said it. Usami held Misaki and tightend his grip on him."I love you, I love you, I love you, so much..." Usami whispered.

They looked eachother in the eyes and kissed again.

After some time passed, they were both just laying in bed together, Misaki was to embarrased to look at Usami. Usami was holding Misaki close to his chest with one arm as the other hand was entangled with Misakis.

After spending another hour in bed together, they finally got up. Misaki insissted on taking a shower alone. After Misaki was done he began breakfast whil Usami got into the shower.

Misaki was almost done with breakfast as Usami came down stairs. "Lets go somewhere today." Usami suggested.

"It still only winter, its to cold to be active." Misaki argued.

Usami walked behind Misaki and hugged him, "As long as I'm with you I'll be warm." Usami said.

Misaki just brushed him off and began to cook again. After breakfast Misaki sat on the couch and began to watch T.V.

The news was on and Usami sat next to him. Haruhiko was on T.V. "Wow, another wonderful building hes made. You know, your brothers not so bad." Misaki said.

"I guess. I'm just glad Takahiro excepts us..." Usami said while he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah.." Misaki smiled and leaned on Usamis shoulder. Usami read the news paper and Misaki watch some comedy shows. It was their day off so they were going to be lazy.

As Misaki laughed at the shows Usami smiled. "So much for doing something today." Misaki joked.

"If you want we could visit a country thats in the middle of summer now?" Usami said seriously.

"No. No, thats a waste of money." Misaki said.

"Not if its for you." Usami mentioned.

"I'm fine with life as is right now..." Misaki said, blushing a little.

"Me too..." Usami agreed.

Then Misaki stood up, "I forgot I need to do the laundry." Misaki said as he left.

Usami stood up and went to his room for a minute.

When Misaki finish the laundry, he noticed Usami was gone, "Usagi-san?" Misaki called.

"Misaki? I'm just up here." Usami said as he came out of his room.

"Usagi-san, whats behind your back?" Misaki asked.

"Its a present, now close your eyes and hold out you hand." Usami said.

Misaki did as he was told suddenly he felt something slip onto his finger and he opend his eyes to see the most wonderful sight. Usami was down on one knee, hold Misakis hand while looking up at him. Misaki also saw a silver ring on his left hand ring finger.

Misaki held a hand to his mouth, and began to sob a little. "U-Usagi-s-san... W-what is this?"

Usami stayed on his knee, "I have one too." He said as he held out his left hand. "It may be to much for Takahiro to handle, so this is only a promise ring." Usami got off the floor and held Misaki in his arms. "But, did you know it legal to marry the same gender in america?"

Misaki then began to cry, happy tears, "I-I didn't, K-know that..." He sobbed.

"Misaki." Usami said as he got back down on one knee and held Misakis hand, "Will you do me the great honor, of marrying me, someday, and staying by for ever as my husband?" Usami said to his weeping burnette boyfriend.

Misaki held a hand to his mouth to try not to cry, but it didn't work, tears were flowing out of his eye like a waterfall. "Sob* Sob* Y-Yes!" Misaki cried out.

Usami was filled with happiness, his smile was priceless and wonderful. He quickly stood up and hugged Misaki again while he cried. Usami burried his face into Misaki hair.

Misaki seperated a little to look Usami in the eye and was surprised at what he saw. Usami was crying too. Tears flowed out of each eye and his crying facen was so cute. Misaki wiped his violet eyed lovers tears. Usami opend his eyes and looked at Misaki. "Your the only one, who will ever see me cry." Usami said while wiping his emerald eyed lovers tears too.

In the spurr of the moment Misaki said, "I love Akihiko so much..."

Usami embrace Misaki and whispered in his ear, "I love you, I love you, I love you more then life itself, I'd do anything for you..."

"Me too..." They looked eachother in the eyes and kissed passionately next to the huge window with a view, as the afternoon sun shined on them.

**OK! It took very long, sorry, but I stayed up to write this little thing. I have a biology test tomorrow too, I wonder if I'll fail? Oh wells... GUESS WHAT! I have a one shot of Junjou Romantica! Chek it out, its kinda good i guess:) Hope you enjoyed, and if anyone has a request for a one shot, I'm all ears!:) Sorry it was short...:(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I didn't really want this Fanfic to die, so I decided to make another chapter.**

Misaki woke up next to a golden brown Suzuki. Usami must've already gone to work. Misaki didn't have work until later in the after noon. "I overslept...?" Misaki mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly something scratched his face with his hand. He looked and he was wearing a ring. Misaki blushed.

He got out of bed and remembered he slept in Usamis bed. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he finished he began to make himself breakfast.

After he was finished eating he went to do the dishes. "I wonder if Usagi-san ate anything? I hope so." He turned some music on while he cleaned his and Usamis home. He sang a little to the songs he enjoyed.

While he vacumed he heard a song he really liked come on, but it was the instrumental version. He knew the lyrics so it didn't matter to much. He began to sing. As he vacumed and sang he didn't notice someone enter the pent house.

Safe and Sound {male version} Nightcore (A/N It's not high pitched, its actually really good.)

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [repeat 'til fade]

Misaki just finished vacumeing and turned it off, along with the radio. He was about to put a new tie on Suzuki when he hears clapping. He turned around and saw Aikawa. She was smiling and clapping, behind her was Usami, his eyes were wide then he smiled. "Pfft-"

"W-w-whats so funny!" Misaki yelled, his face was a bright red shade.

"Misaki I didn't know you sing!" Aikawa shouted in excitement.

Misaki turned around in embarrasment. "S-sometimes... I g-guess I'm average..." He told her.

Usami walked up behind Misaki and messed up his hair. Misaki avoided eye contact so Usami kissed him on the cheek, "Your voice is beautiful..." He whispered in Misakis ear.

Misaki lashed his hand to bump Usamis off his head. "Shouldn't you be at the company?" Misaki asked.

"Well, we finished the meeting, now we need to discuss the important climax." Aikawa said.

"I see." Misaki said as he took the vacume to put it away.

Usami and Aikawa sat down across from each other and layed out documents. Misaki went to serve them tea and saw the different files. They were wedding file and pictures. Cake, clothse, decore, food, everything for a wedding. "Are the main characters getting married in the climax of the book?" Misaki asked.

"That project has been delayed and put aside for this one." Usami told him.

"You should finish the first book before you make another." Misaki told him as he took a sip of tea.

"Book?" Aikawa questioned. "This is the climax of yours and Usamis life. Your wedding!" She said with much enthusiasum.

Misaki spit out and choked on his tea. "WWHHAATT!?" He shouted in surprise.

"You could get married in Washington, I here its positively lovely in spring." She told Usami, completely ignoreing Misaki.

"I was hoping Hawaii." Usami said.

Misaki ran up to them and pulled the pamphlet out of their hands, "WAIT! ITS A LITTLE TOO SOON TO BE PLANNING THIS! DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!"

"Of course." They both said bluntly.

"Why do you think we came back here early. So you can help us." Usami said.

"Now then, Misaki, what do you think about these kinds of invetations?" Aikawa held up some samples.

Misaki just collapsed he gave up. Usami and Aikawa continued to plan. 'Onii-chan,' Misaki thought, 'How am I suppose to deal with this!?'

Awwwwww that was cute.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty then! I hadn't planned on make another chapter, but Some people wanted a wedding chapter... I can't promise that it'll be what you were expecting, but I'll try my best to make it feel realllll... You know, like it's really their wedding day! Ok enjoy! Review and all that jazz! Check out my other storys too while your at it.**

Misaki sat in his hotel room. He had no idea why he was sitting in a hotel suite in another country waiting for his brother and an over bearing author. Oh wait! Because his boyfriend Usami Akihiko decided it'd be nice to get married in Hawaii. Misaki stood up and smacked his face. "This isn't real!" He tried to convince himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Misaki?" Shinnosuke Tōdō, Misakis friend and former classmate at university walked in. "Ready to go?" He asked.

The wedding was going to be the next day, so Misaki was going to hang out with his friend to blow off some steam he has because he was dragged there. Originally Todo had no idea Misaki was dating his land lord, and Todo's straight. But when Misaki broke the news to him, he took it rather well. Misaki needed a friend with him through the whole thing or else he'd loose it, so he had no chioce but to invite Todo to the wedding.

Takahiro and Manami thought it'd be a good idea to keep Usami and Misaki away from eachother for a whole day until the wedding. Of course Misaki has no problem with it, but Usami needed Takahiro, Hiroki, Nowaki, Mizuki and Tanaka to keep him from trying to find Misaki. Meanwhile Manami and Aikawa were planning where everything goes. Kyo Ijuuin, Sumi, Kaoruko and Fuyuhiko Usami were on the hunt for Misaki. Haruhiko just followed his dad around. Isaka and his assitant/lover Asahina were relaxing till the big day.

Not many people were invited. just those who were mentioned and some more. A few other friends who didn't mind they were gay, or some family who didn't care too. Some were invited and others weren't. There was at least 50 people at the most.

On the beach Misaki and Todo were running their feet in the waves. "So, wheres the weddings location?" Todo asked.

"I think its called 'Haiku mill, Maui.'" Misaki said.

It was silent for awhile. "You excited? Or nervous or anything?" Todo asked.

Misaki was quiet for another moment. Then he walked in deeper to the water, Todo followed. Misaki ran his hand in the passing waves, "It doesn't feel real to me."

"You know what doesn't feel real, the fact your gay and your about to marry a famous author! In Hawaii!" Todo said matter-of-factly.

Misaki and Todo laughed. "Yeah, sorry to push all that on you so fast. Honestly I wasn't planning on tell you I was dating Usagi-san. And don't call me gay!" Misaki said.

"Haha, yeah, well if you didn't tell me I'd probably find out sooner or later." He told him.

"How?"

"Well, if I invited you to goukens or introduced you to a girl, and you refused it all I'd wonder why. And you spend alot of time with your land lord."

"It's not my fault! He follows me every where!" They both laughed again. "Thanks again for coming, I know it was such short notice, but I had no say in it." Todo splashed Misaki. "Hey!" Misaki said playfully. They started a splash war.

( check out haiku mill maui weddings on google. It's beautiful.)

Usami was radiating a gloomy and pissed off sense to him. Everyone around Usami could feel his anger. "U-Usagi-san... Lets go sight seeing..." Takahiro suggested.

"Where is he." Usami demanded to know where Misaki was.

"You're not aloud to see him till tomorrow." Hiroki said.

"I never agreed to that." Usami said.

"Just be happy you're getting married at all." Takahiro said. "It's not every brothers dream to give his little brother up to another man."

Usami nodded, "And for that I thank you deeply for being here today." He told Takahiro.

"What about me!?" Mizuki shouted.

"I could care less about you." He bluntly said. While Mizuki ranted Usami turned his attention to Tanaka. "Wheres my father?"

"Currenly he his on the hunt for the young fiance', along with Ms. Kaoruko, Haruhiko, Sumi and Ijuuin." He told Usami.

Usami stood up. "Who invited them? Or any of you?"

"Stop whinning! It's better then eloping." Aikawa and Manami entered the room.

"Aikawa wheres the bride?" Usami demanded yet again.

"He's fine. He's hanging out with his friend Todo." She said.

"Where?" He asked.

"You don't need to know. Relax and enjoy the last night of your freedom like a normal man!" She told him.

At the beach Misaki and Todo were swimming. The waters were clear and the sun was bright. They decided it'd be nice to go get ice cream and get out of the sun. Afterwards they went back to the hotel and hung out in Misakis room. Todo pulled out his suit for the wedding. "So how do you think I'll look? I wont out look you will I?" He joked.

"I'm kinda hoping you do." Misaki muttered.

"Still can't believe your getting married tomorrow?"

"Yeah... It's just so weird! It doesn't even feel like we've been together for four and a half years!"

"Really? That long?" Todo asked. Then there was a knock on the door. Todo got up and answered. It was Fuyuhiko.

"Is the future Usami in? If so may I come in?" Todo stepped aside.

Misaki was surprised to see papa Usami. "I'm going to the dining hall, come join me later alright?" Todo told Misaki.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a little while."

Fuyuhiko and Misaki were now alone. There was a silence. Fuyuhiko went to the closet and pulled out a dry cleaned suit. He unzipped the packaging to reveal a white tux. It was Misakis tux for the wedding. Fuyuhiko smiled and put it back, then sat next to Misaki. Misaki was a bit uneasy.

"I guess you two are really going through with it." He told Misaki.

Misaki didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes, "Yeah." He said.

"Having second thoughts?" He said.

Misaki turned his head sharply towards Fuyuhiko. "No! T-thats not... No, I'm not having second thoughts." Misaki looked away again.

"I don't believe you."

Misaki stood up and faced him, "I love Akihiko! I'm more then blessed to get the chance to live my life with him. So please..." Misaki bowed, "Please allow me to have your son and to stay by his side!" Misaki waited nervously for Fuyuhikos response.

"I see... Is that what you want?"

"I want you to be happy for him, I want you to accept that this is our life, and we want to spend it together."

"Ok" Misaki looked up and Fuyuhiko stood up. "I'm happy Akihiko found some one like you to love." Then he left.

Misaki collapsed on the bed. He laid there for awhile, then he stood up and left to meet Todo. When he got to the dining hall he saw Todo sitting with Ijuuin. Misaki joined the bubbly happy Todo and the cool Ijuuin. Ijuuin was a bit melancholy about Misaki getting married, but he had to accept it. "Misaki, how was the chat with you new father in law?" Ijuuin asked.

"Ah, I think it went well." Misaki replied.

"So me and Ijuuin-san were discussing having drinks. What do you want? I'll have a coke." Todo said.

"No, no. It's on me, we'll all have wine." Ijuuin insisted.

By eight thirty Misaki and Todo were drunk. It was karaoke night in the dining hall so Ijuuin convinced them to go up. Being drunk they happily agreed. When they went up there they weren't familiar with american music. But there was one song they've heard in american alot. They chose to sing "Take a hint."

(Take a hint male version. Look it up on you tube, the cover has tori and jade on it. A/N I just really like to picture Misaki and Todo singing this. LOL)

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

_[Misaki:]_  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
_[Todo:]_  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the...

_[Misaki:]_  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
_[Todo]_  
You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not  
_[Misaki:]_  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth  
_[Both:]_  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

_[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

_[Misaki:]_  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
_[Todo:]_  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"  
_[Misaki:]_  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
_[Both:]_  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

_[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

_[Misaki:]_  
What about "No" don't you get?  
_[Todo:]_  
So go and tell your friends  
_[Both:]_  
I'm not really interested  
_[Misaki:]_  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
_[Todo:]_  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
_[Both:]_  
You'll be gone

_[Todo:]_  
One  
_[Misaki:]_  
Get your hands off my...  
_[Todo:]_  
Two.  
_[Misaki:]_  
Or I'll punch you in the...  
_[Todo:]_  
Three.  
_[Misaki:]_  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint

_[Both:]_  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

_[Both:]_  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

Unknowingly they were being watched by more then just the auidience. In the way back near the exit, Usami happened to walk by when he saw them singing. He smiled at his soon to be bride, singing on stage. With him was Mizuki and Takahiro.

"Did you know he could sing?" Mizuki asked Takahiro.

"No, I had no idea." Takahiro replied.

"I did." Usami said. Then he turned to go back to his room. They followed.

Ijuuin returned the two boys back to their hotel room and when Misaki woke up light was beaming through the curtains. He sat up from his bed and looked around. Todo was half off his bed. Misaki stood up and went to the bathroom. Suddenly there was a shriek and Todo fell off hus bed and woke up. He ran to the bathroom to see Misaki starring in the mirror, he shrieked for some reason.

"W-whats wrong!?" Todo asked.

Misaki turned his face to him with tears, "I'm getting married today!" of course they were happy tears, but he couldn't believe it. Todo laughed.

Usami was already awake and organizing. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had a smile on and everyone was shocked and happy to look at him. He wanted everyone to be happy, he sure was. Kaoruko went up to Misaki's room to check on him, as did Manami and Aikawa. The were the bride team. They were in charge of making Misaki glow.

Hiroki was in his and Nowaki's room. Nowaki was in the shower and Hiroki was putting a tie on. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki said as he came out of the bathroom. Hiroki turned to see his tall lover walk up to him in nothing but a towel. Nowaki wrapped his arms around him. "Lets get married soon too."

Hiroki blushed. "Idiot. Get ready..."

A few hours had passed since Misaki woke up. The wedding ceremony was at 2pm and He went to the location at 12:30 to get ready. He was being hidden until the big moment. Manami was messing with Misakis hair. Aikawa was fixing his suit. Kaoruko bought expensive bouquet of Calla liilys, Corn flowers, Hydranias and white roses. Misaki's bowtie was violet like Usamis eyes, and he had a light purple rose pinned on his chest. His white suit was finished and he looked great.

"Stop messing with my hair, its fine!" Misaki told Manami.

"Calm down, you need to look perfect." She said.

"You have to be perfect for cousin Akihiko." Kaoruko said.

"You have a handsome man waiting out there for you." Aikawa mentioned.

"Yeah, I do..." He said. It was quiet while the girls put the final touches on him. Then, "Oh my gob! This is really happening!?" He had a breakdown. The girls laughed and calmed him down, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

It was almost time and Usami stood in his place wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie and hanker chief in his chest pocket. His hair was combed backed an he anticipated the moment the love of his life walked down the isle. Then music started to play, everyone was in there respective spots and there came the other groom. Usami's smile was wide. Misaki was walking down with Takahiro.

"I can't believe I'm giving you away.. Every brothers dream huh?" Takahiro joked.

"Haha..." Misaki awkwardly laughed. He was too nervous to say anything at this point, but he managed one thing, "Thank you."

When they reached the altur Takahiro hugged Misaki and Usami took his hand. Misaki had Todo hold his Bouquet while his hands were safely in Usamis. They looked eachother in the eyes and Misakis face was bright red. Usami just smiled as he eyed his lover, whom was looking awkwardly anywhere but his eyes.

It was time for their vows. Misaki was afraid of choking up so Usami went first. "Misaki,I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.

With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always.I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.  
I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.  
I promise to try to be on time.  
But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.  
I love you." By this time Misaki was already in tears.

Misaki wiped his face and everytime he tried to speak he wanted to cry a little, "A-Ak-Akihiko... I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.  
Your comrade in adventure,  
Your student and your teacher,  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
Your accomplice in mischief.  
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things. I take you to be my partner for life  
I promise above all else to live in truth with you  
And to communicate fully and fearlessly,  
I give you my hand and my heart  
As a sanctuary of warmth and peace  
And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor  
As I join my life to yours." Even Usami got teary during Misakis vow. They placed the rings on eachother and by this time Misaki was sniffling like there was no tomorrow.

After the vows. "You may now kiss the groom." Said the one who married them. Misaki and Usami embraced and kissed.

"I love you." Usami said.

"I love you too." Misaki told him.

After the ceremony everybody enjoyed the wedding. Misaki and Usami shoved cake in eachothers faces and enjoyed the congradulations they were getting. Todo went over to congradulate Misaki. "Takahashi, oh no, I mean Usami-kun! Congrats on your marriage!" Todo said.

Misaki blushed, he was an Usami. "Misaki Usami." Usami said.

Misaki smiled, "Usagi-san..."

"We're honey moooning in Paris, then Spain and probably Austr-"

"No! No, no, no. We only need one honey moon!" Misaki told him.

Usami wrapped his arms around Misaki and put his face in his hair. "I want to go some place you'll love."

Misaki held onto Usamis arms, "With you I'd go anywhere."

"We're leaving then." Usami picked Misaki up.

"The weddings not over yet idiot!" He protested.

"Where do you think your going!?" Isaka yelled.

"We had the ceremony, now we're going on our honey moon." Usami said.

"Not so fast! You have to stay till the end!" Aikawa yelled.

"Me and Misaki are taking a month off!" Usami started to run off with Misaki in his arms.

"Honey moons aren't that long!" Takahiro yelled. Some of the guest tried to find and stop Usami from leaving his own wedding, but it was too late. Usami planned escape ahead of time. The Usami couple eloped for a month.

Misaki was kidnapped by Akihiko and went to Paris for probably longer then a month.

Read below.

Alright! Sorry if it wasn't like a perfect wedding dream. I tried but I really don't like sappy wedding vows so I had trouble.

I had this idea that Misaki would become a runaway groom. Or that Usami wanted to become a Takahashi. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Miss me!? If you read my A/N's then you probably look up things in the story when I ask you too! So I want you to look up something for this SPECIAL HONEYMOON CHAPTER! Its the hotel Usagi and Misaki are staying at along with pictures! **** search?hl=en&amp;site=imghp&amp;tbm=isch&amp;source=hp&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=673&amp;q=pennyhill+park+hotel&amp;oq=pennyhill+&amp;gs_l=img.3.1.0l10.1802.4390.0.5..770.6j2.8.0...0...1ac.1. ..0.12.896.e-B4rN78LDE**** Please enjoy because this is probs seriously the last chapter. **** . /EXCLUSIVE_HOTELS/the_ **

In the Pennyhill Park hotel sat a burnette with emerald green eyes. He was sitting in a green chair in the dining hall looking out the window. At first glance you'd think he was peacefully sipping his tea without a care in the world, but at further observation you can see the angry energy leaking out of his body. Misaki Taka-I mean Usami, was in a bad mood this morning. It was all a famous authors fault.

Misaki stood up sharply and marched into the lounge where he saw no one. There was absolutely nobody in the entire hotel except for him and the staff. Usami went out a little while ago leaving a fuming Misaki. Akihiko Usami rented the entire hotel just for the two of them. Misaki was thrilled he was on his honeymoon of course, but at this moment he was alone in a big hotel.

He went to the pool for a quick swim. It was the perfect day. Misaki decided it would be best to not spend the day angry and just enjoy it. He took a dip in the pool and after a while just floated on his back. While floating in silence, he lifted his left hand and admired his diamond ring.

"Misaki."

Misaki was surprised when his peaceful silence was broken and he got water up his nose. When he stood up in the water he saw Akihiko crouched down at the edge of the pool next to him. "Usagi-san? Where have you been!?" Misaki questioned.

Akihiko just smiled, "I went to get something. Why not hop out and we can go get lunch." Akihiko held a hand to him.

Misaki relunctantly grabbed it and he went to change clothes. They made their way to the gazibo where a table and waiter waited. Sitting across from each other Misaki awkwardly took a drink of his tea while Akihiko just watched him.

"W-What?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Usami." Akihiko smiled.

Misaki's face lit red and he avoided eye contact. "D-don't say it so casually..." He told him in embarrassment. "Anyways, why were you gone for so long?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko pulled out a little red box from his coat pocket. "I went to get this." He handed it to Misaki.

"What is it?" Misaki asked as he carefully opend it. When he opened it there was a necklace inside. Misaki picked up the necklace and it was a small silver compass figure. In the middle of the compass was a violet gem and the compass arrow pointed to a green emerald(north). Akihiko motioned for Misaki to look at the back and it said something. "I'd be lost without you..." Misaki read out loud.

Misaki was so happy. But before he could celebrate he asked, "How much did this cost?"

"Not that much. I promise, but it was worth it." Akihiko reasured him.

"Thank you, I love it." Akihiko stood up and walked behind Misaki, he grabbed the necklace and put in around Misaki's neck perfectly. He bent over and kissed Misaki on the cheek and went back to his seat. "I told you not to spend so much."

"I havent spent that much."

"You rented an entire 5 star hotel! You can't say you didn't use alot of money for it." Misaki argued.

"Don't worry, it's a 4 and 1/2 star hotel." Akihiko stated.

Misaki wasn't done with the conversation, but the waiter had returned with their food. They ate and after a while of soothing silence Misaki spoke up. "Its been four days."

"Yes it has." Akihiko said.

"Why have I been locked up here for four days but you seem to leave when you want?"

Akihiko was silent for a while. "I only left to get your present. Besides, you can't speak english very well, you'd only embarress yourself."

"I can too!" Misaki argued.

Akihiko turned to the waiter, "_Excuse me, but can you tell me all about the Spa please_?"(A/N Akihiko is speaking English to the waiter.) The waiter was talking and half way through Akihiko stopped him, "_Thank you, thats enough. Now can we please have some privacy? Thanks._"

Misaki stood there only getting about half of the conversation. "I think I understood most of it!"

"Really? Then say something to me." Akihiko waited.

"C-Can you please pass the jelly!" He said.

Akihiko giggled. "Okay, repeat after me."

"Right."

"_Hello, how are you today?"_

"Hello, h-how are you, today?"

"_Might I have another cup of earl grey?_"

"May I have another, cup of earl grey?"

"Your doing good. Ready for another?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah! I think I can coverse easily!" Misaki said determined.

"_I_"

"I"

"_L-O-V-E"_

"Why are you spelling in english? I wont need to know that right?" Misaki question Akihikos motives. Though Misaki didn't know what Akihiko spelt out.

"You wont be able to read the menus if you cant spell right? Just do as I do." Akihiko convinced him.

"L-O-V-E?"

"You."

_"_You?"

"All together now!"

"I L-O-V-E you?"

"_I love you too_." Akihiko said.

"Wait what did I spell?" Misaki asked.

"_Love."_

"Love?"

_"I Love you Misaki._ Now you say it, but put my name at the end."

Misaki was quiet for awhile trying to remember what that word meant in english, he knew he's heard it before. There was a feeling in his chest that told him not to say it. Akihiko began to realize that Misaki had his doupts about saying it.

"I knew you couldn't speak english very well, but you can't even say an everyday sentence? I didn't realize you were that hopeless, I'm sorry." Akihiko mocked Misaki.

Misaki rapidly stood up and yelled it. "_I LOVE YOU AKIHIKO!"_ Akihiko's eyes widend and his smile showed his teeth. Misaki just then realized what he had said.

"I love you too!" Akihiko told him.

Misaki slouched in his chair with a blood red face. He was now happy that no one else was in this hotel.

Later that night.

It was a nice day, the two lovers spent the day together in the spa and walking around the hotel enjoying its beauty. It was now time for dinner.

The dining hall had candles lit and everything. There was soft violin music playing in the background and dinner was surved. The newly married couple began to eat. Both enjoyed the others company in silence. Red wine was served with the meal. Akihiko starred at his wedding ring for the longest time, Misaki noticed him dazed off.

"Usagi-san?" He pulled him out of his trance. "What is it?"

"Whats my name?" Akihiko asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Misaki asked.

"Say my full name."

"Akihiko Usami." Misaki told him. "Why are you-?"

"Whats your full name?"

Misaki knew what he wanted, he wanted him to admit he was married to him. "My name is, Misaki Usami... My, um, husband is Akihiko Usami..."

Akihiko didn't think Misaki would actaully say it. "'Husband'" Akihiko loved that word.

After a few minutes passed of small talk Misaki changed the subject. "I have something for you."

"You got me something?" Akihiko was seriously surprised, he didn't expect anything from Misaki.

Misaki waved his hand and a waiter brought over a small gift bag. Misaki took it and placed it infront of Akihiko. "I got it before the wedding. I-It's my gift to you."

Akihiko took out a small box shaped like a black bear. It opend from the waist, and inside was a necklace. a silver necklace with a 3D bear figure. The arms and legs could move a bit and it was covered in small diamonds all over its body. On the bears chest a small Ruby heart. It looked very exspensive.

"How did you?" Akihiko asked.

"I've been saving money since high school. And I was thinking, since I already have a job and I already have a home, what should I do with my savings? Well I knew youd end up buying me something expensive, so I thought, what better way to use the money, to spend it for something for you." Misaki said proudly. Akihiko stood up and pounced himself on Misaki.

"I love you." Akihikos warm breath brushed against Misakis ear. "I love you so much."

Misaki hesitantly put is arms around his violet eyed husband, "_I love you too._"

That night they stayed in their room from 9:22pm till 2:40pm.

The next few days Akihiko took Misaki sight seeing all over England and showed him where he used to play when he lived there as a child. And much to Misakis refusal, Akihiko dragged Misaki to Italy, Paris, America, Africa and Australia for a whole month. Misaki had a honeymoon he'll never forget.

On their return home, they found that everyone was gathered in their house. Much to Akihiko's demise, they planned to visit the new married couple for a while. All who visited were in for a big scare when Akihko snaps... LOL

TADA! Did you like my series? Please comment! And give me any ideas for a story you want! I take request for different animes and cartoons! I love you guys for reading! Buy! And review!


	17. Chapter 17

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! SEQUEL TO "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN FAMILY" HAS BEEN MADE! ITS CALLED "I LOVE MY FAMILY" PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
